Savoir revivre
by Edition Ethan
Summary: UA. Draco revient en Angleterre et poursuit ses études auprès de son ami Blaise. Mais la rencontre avec Harry risque de changer sa vie tranquille. Surtout que Harry souffre d'un léger...handicap. HP/PP au début puis HP/DM
1. Chapitre 1

_**Disclamer : **_Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K. ROWLING, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu.

_**Chapitre Premier**_

Draco POV

_**Dray **!

Mon nom hurlé. Un grand noir qui me saute au cou. C'est bon de le retrouver après toutes ces années dans un pays étranger. Il m'embrasse avec effusion, il est ainsi Blaise. Il s'écarte un peu et m'observe avec ravissement.

_**Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant, l'Amérique t'as drôlement réussi.**

_**J'ai toujours été beau Blaise.**

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage racé. Lui aussi est splendide. Il m'entraine hors de l'aéroport et j'apprécie l'air de l'Angleterre natale. Sa voiture, un coupé sport jaune canarie, nous attend sur le parking privé. Décidément, sa mère lui aura passé tous ces caprices. Veuve, plus de cinq fois, elle est devenue une jeune fortunée apprécié pour sa beauté. Une femme intelligente et douce qui avait inculqué à Blaise les bases d'une excellente éducation ainsi que le goût de réussir. Un goût amer remonte dans ma bouche que je repense à ma propre éducation stricte. Avec un père qui considérait les coups de canne comme nécessaire.

_**Tu vas voir l'appartement, il est juste ce qu'il nous faut.**

_**Je le vois d'ici…**

Comme dans nos rêves d'enfants. Quand nous voulions faire nos études ensemble, vivre ensemble et réussir ensemble. Ce rêve est sur le point de se réaliser. Après notre collège, mon père étant muté sur le nouveau continent, j'avais dû effectuer mes études secondaires là-bas. Mais pour ma seconde année en droit et pour le reste de ma vie, j'avais obtenu le droit de revenir en Angleterre, loin de Lucius. Il était temps à 19 ans.

Nous nous installons sur les sièges en cuir et le coupé démarre en trombe. Mon regard parcourt avidement le paysage terne de Londres. Il pleut, c'est vrai. Il fait frais, c'est vrai. Mais c'est là que je suis né et c'est dans ce pays que j'ai connu la plus grande histoire d'amitié de ma courte vie. Après de courtes minutes, la voiture s'arrête devant un immeuble rouge bordeaux flambant neuf. Blaise descend tout excité et tape sur le clavier de la porte d'entrée. Un code, évidemment, une résidence.

_**Je l'ai choisi tout meublé mais tu verras, c'est parfait. Tu me fais confiance, hein ?**

_**Ai-je déjà douté de toi Blaise ?**

_**Je me sens flatté Draco.**

Au second étage. Il me désigne une porte rose pale et introduit la clé. Une fois la porte ouverte, je ne peux que féliciter mon ami pour son bon goût. L'entrée donne directement sur un salon /salle à manger couleur chocolat et crème. Des rideaux orange et jaune, des couleurs chaudes qui adoucissent le contexte. Une cuisine entièrement blanche. Je suis sceptique quand à sa couleur après un passage de Blaise. Deux chambres identiques, verts bouteilles avec des lisérés argent. Et une salle de bain bleu pale, couleur de l'eau.

_**Alors ?** Me presse mon ami, attendant ma réaction.

_**Eh bien…en tenant compte du tapis clair du salon auquel il faudra particulièrement faire attention, de la cuisine qui est particulièrement exiguë, de la salle de bain qui…**

_**Draco !**

_**Ok, ok…tu veux tout savoir…il est parfait !**

Blaise crie sa joie. A partir de là, notre vie a vite prit sa petite routine. Mon meilleur ami poursuivait ses études de médecine. Sa passion d'enfance, devenir pédiatre. Nous ne côtoyons pas la même université. Mais ça n'a pas entaché notre complicité qui se retrouvait dans nos repas du soir et nos longues conversations.

Mon père m'envoie un chèque chaque mois et me conseille de réussir mes études. Ses lettres ont comme une teinte de menace cachée derrière. Et plus le temps passe et plus je me pose de sérieuses questions. Etudier le droit, est-ce ma vocation à moi ou celle de mon père ? Non, j'aime le droit mais je ne voulais pas être juriste comme le pensait Lucius mais juge des enfants. Etonnant, Blaise et moi avions toujours eu les métiers avec les enfants dans notre ligne de mire. La mère de mon ami lui avait transmis sa douceur et sa patience. Alors que de mon côté, je me voyais plus sauver des enfants battus des griffes de leurs tyrans de parents.

J'ai commencé à faire connaissance de Théodore Nott, un petit brun aussi intelligent qu'étrange, et c'est peu dire. Nous nous entendons bien, nous parlons peu mais nous comprenons rapidement.

Rapidement, je l'ai présenté à Blaise qui l'a tout de suite adopté. Nous travaillons aussi avec une jeune fille timide et tenace, Hermione Granger. Elle ne nous côtoie pas énormément mais vient souvent nous donner un coup de main et nous lui rendons la pareille avec nos connaissances. Théo et elle se connaissent depuis l'enfance mais ne sont plus très proches d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Ainsi s'écoule notre seconde année dans nos facs respectives. Parfois, un certain Ronald Weasley passe à l'appartement. Parfois, non, il vient de plus en plus souvent. Il est gentil mais il est très bruyant et très exubérant. Je vois que Blaise l'aime bien, ses yeux restent souvent sur lui, plus longtemps qu'il ne faudrait. C'est pour ce regard que je le laisse venir à l'appartement sans rien dire. Ronald m'apprend que sa sœur étudie dans ma faculté en première année. Ginevra est belle et vive, je lui explique avec plaisir les cours où elle peine, mais il y en a peu, elle comprend tout et vite. Le soir, attablé avec Blaise, Ronald et Ginny, je ne regrette en aucun cas d'être rentré. J'aime cette ambiance. Les études me plaisent, je travaille dur et ma vie me convient.

_**Bonjour Draco, bonjour Théo,** salue Hermione en s'installant face à nous.

_**Quoi de neuf sous ton soleil ?** demande le petit brun sans lever le nez du bouquin imposant.

_**Regarde par toi-même,** indique cette dernière en posant un cliché sur la table. Elle le pousse vers Théo avec son index.

Le changement est immédiat, le calme Théo bondit sur sa chaise. Il empoigne la photo et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il blêmit également.

_**C'est lui !**

_**Oui,** affirme Hermione. Regarde son front, ça ne fait aucun doute. **C'est Ginny qui me l'a donné ce matin. **

_**Tu connais Ginny Weasley ?** Interviens-je malgré moi.

Aussitôt les deux tournent leurs regards vers moi. Hermione le baisse quelque peu après. Elle souffle, se pince la lèvre inférieure. Théo parait excédé par sa réaction. C'est la première fois que je le vois réagir ainsi. J'ouvre mes mains en signe d'impatience.

_**Allons boire un café,** propose Hermione d'une petite voix. **Nous avons besoin d'une pause.**

Nous rangeons nos affaires et descendons dans un restaurant universitaire. Et même les cafés sur la table, aucun des deux ne disaient mot. Ce personnage sur la photo avait jeté un froid sur la communication.

_**C'est…un ami d'enfance sur la photo.**

Elle me la montre enfin. Un jeune homme brun se tient appuyé sur une rambarde d'escalier de rue. Il ne sourit pas, ni ne fixe l'objectif. Pourtant ses yeux couleur émeraude ressortent comme le couleur unique du portrait. Je le trouvais immédiatement irrésistible. Mais je ne devais pas m'égarer.

_**Un gamin battu et maltraité, de l'âge de Ginny. Un gosse illettré et sale**, continue Théo en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

_**Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Harry,** contre Hermione.** Ses tuteurs se défoulaient sur Harry mais il disait tout le temps « le dernière fois Hermione, c'est promis », et chaque jour ça recommençait. **

_**Mes parents ont voulu dénoncer cela, ils avaient dans l'idée de l'adopter par la suite mais les assistantes sociales sont restées passives. Ils étaient sa seule famille qui lui restait sur terre, aucun moyen de l'enlever de cet enfer.**

Les yeux de Théo se font durs, il raconte d'une voix sèche.

**_Et puis un jour, Harry n'est plus venu à l'école. Il se disait qu'il était à l'hôpital. Et du jour au lendemain, plus aucune nouvelle, ils avaient déménagés. Souvent, j'entendais mes parents dirent « le petit Harry ceci, le petit Harry cela ». A partir de là, les Weasley aussi se sont installés dans une autre ville et Hermione et moi nous nous sommes éloignés.**

Une histoire parmi tant d'autres. Un gamin maltraité, une enfance malheureuse. Mais ils ne racontaient pas tout. Un non-dit planait sur la table.

_**Qu'est-il arrivé au petit Harry** ? J'insiste en appuyant bien sur le prénom de leur ami.

_**D'après les services sociaux, il a fugué. Il a fugué après…après…des viols à répétition. Une sorte de micro réseau de prostitution.**

Un cri étouffé sort de la bouche délicate de la seule fille à table. Je rêve. Ou plutôt non, je vis dans une société de malades. Et pourtant, ne faillait-il pas que je m'y habitue dans mon futur métier ? Je pose une nouvelle fois les yeux sur la photo. Harry semble parfait à première vue. Tellement présent, tellement charismatique. Une apparence sans fissure mais un cœur entièrement détruit.

_**Rien de ce qui est arrivé à Harry n'est de votre faute, au contraire, vous avez été son espoir le temps que vous avez été là.**

_**Si mes parents avaient insisté,** murmure Théo. **Si quelqu'un avait vu, si…**

_**Avec des si, nous refaisons le monde. Ronald est au courant ?**

Ils semblent sortir de leur léthargie. Hermione hausse les épaules. Je les invite tous les deux le soir même pour partager un repas avec Ronald et Ginevra. Harry est leur ami, s'ils ont une chance de le retrouver, il faut la saisir.

Arrivé à l'appartement, j'annonce à Blaise de prévenir Ginny et Ronald de venir dîner à la maison. Il est si content de faire une soirée entre amis qu'il se précipite sur le téléphone sans me poser de question. Houlà, Ronald lui plait vraiment.

Cette histoire du « petit » Harry me tourne en boucle dans l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse a enduré dans son enfance ? Des images atroces me traversent devant les yeux. Je les chasse prestement.

Quand les quatre invités se retrouvent en face, un silence gêné s'installe dans notre salon. Et je compte sur Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qu'il fait avec entrain. Le repas se déroule relativement bien, je vois Ronald et Hermione discutait souvent ensemble. Elle rougit beaucoup et Blaise semble bouillir sur place. Qu'ai-je fait ? Hermione est-elle intéressée par Ronald ? Faites que non ou sinon mon meilleur ami m'en voudra à mort.

Enfin le sujet tabou est posé sur le tapis. Ronald s'insurge. Pour lui, s'ils reviennent vers Harry, ça ne fera que remonter d'affreux souvenirs. Rien ne dit que le brun voudra bien les revoir. J'apprends que Ron et Harry étaient très proches. Quand Harry a disparu à l'âge de 9 ans, ils étaient inséparables. J'interroge Ginny quand à la photo.

_**C'est Luna, une amie de l'université d'art qui me l'a montré. Elle dit que Harry est un prodige de la danse, il est au conservatoire.**

_**Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusque là.**

_**Tu vois c'est pour ça que je ne te parle plus,** accuse Ron à Théo. **Tu n'as jamais cru en Harry. Pour toi, il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire. Il était bête.**

_**Je n'ai jamais dit ça !**

_**Arrêtez !** Hermione souffle à peine mais tout le monde se tait. **Harry nous a manqués et je suis prête à préparer le terrain si nous voulons le revoir. Il se souvient forcément de nous, nous étions ses amis.**

_**Le problème,** dis-je à mon tour**. C'est que Harry pense que vous ne savez rien de son passé, si vous lui dites, il va se braquer.**

_**Mais nous savions qu'il était battu, **dément Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

_**Oui mais nous ignorions qu'il subissait des viols**, ajoute Théo.

Les quatre amis ne pipent mot. Blaise est extrêmement gêné, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. J'ai cassé sa belle soirée avec Ronald. Je pensais les aider, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Mais le petit Harry m'a ému et le jeune homme de la photo m'attire. Moi aussi je veux le voir. Mon invitation n'était pas désintéressée, et je me rends compte de les manipuler un peu. En espérant ne pas trop faire de casse, ce serait regrettable.

Pour ce soir, nous n'avons pas avancé. Mais Ginny promet de se renseigner auprès de son ami Luna sur les habitudes d'Harry. Et ainsi se termine l'année avec les fêtes de fin d'année.

Je passe le réveillon de noël en Californie avec mes parents et je rentre le 27 décembre à Londres. Même pendant une semaine, Lucius n'a pu s'empêcher de me dénigrer et de me menacer de réussir. Et ma pauvre mère qui se contente de hocher de la tête, cette situation m'oppresse et me rend malade. Je suis sûr au fond de moi, qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. Dans l'avion du retour, je me demandais si il ne valait pas mieux de rester afin que mon père ne s'en prenne pas à elle. Non, je suis désolé, je suis égoïste mais j'ai subis trop longtemps le courroux de Lucius. Des nuits entières sans dormir à cause de la douleur et de la peur.

Quand j'arrive le soir du 27, Ronald est à l'appartement avec Blaise. Ils sont proches tous les deux. Ils sursautent quand je m'annonce. Le jeune rouquin me dit que la soirée du nouvel an se passera dans une boîte de nuit de Londres. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'aime pas les discothèques. Il ajoute que Harry y sera. Je peux faire un effort. Je vais le voir, ma vie prend peut-être un nouveau sens.

Nous voilà donc parés tous les six pour une virée en discothèque. Celle où il va n'est pas très bien fréquentée, je préfère les boites selectes mais bon, je m'y ferai. Il y a un monde fou, nous commandons une bouteille de vodka et nous installons à une table non loin de la piste. Nous supposons que si Harry se passionne pour la danse, il sera bien évidemment sur la piste. Minuit arrive vite, nous nous souhaitons une bonne année et quand je veux pour embrasser Hermione sur ses joues rouges, elle reste figée sur place, le regard fixé sur un point derrière moi.

Il est là. Même sans le connaitre, je le reconnais.

Une musique langoureuse se fait entendre. Il suit le rythme, doucement, sensuellement. Une jeune brune vient le voir et se colle à lui. Il l'entoure d'un bras et l'entraine avec lui. Elle semble ravie. Qui ne le serait pas ? Il bouge à damner un saint.

Je ne veux pas rester fixer sur lui même si l'envie ne m'en manque pas. Je reviens sur Hermione qui a les larmes aux yeux. Elle est très émotive. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîne, ils l'observent tous. Ronald est à deux doigts de se rendre auprès de lui. Paradoxal ce mec, lui qui ne voulait pas le voir, il serait le premier à lui sauter au cou. L'amitié j'imagine. Ne ferais-je pas de même pour Blaise ? Exactement. Que faire ?

_**J'y vais,** décrète Ginny d'un ton catégorique.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger. Le DJ ringard acclame quelqu'un sur la piste. Nous voyons trois jeunes hommes foncer sur Harry et le prendre dans leur bras à tour de rôle. Il sourit, acquiesce et remercie. Ils fêtent une bonne nouvelle. Nous restons comme des idiots ne sachant que faire. Mais bientôt une jolie blonde se détache du lot et vient vers nous. Enfin, vers Ginny.

_**Bonne année Ginny,** souhaite-t-elle. **Tu es venue avec tes amis ?**

C'est une question ou une affirmation ? Cela se voit, non ? Cette fille a l'air dans la lune, un visage d'ange, des yeux brillants mais dénués d'ironie ou de fausseté. Elle nous sourit gentiment. Elle montre la piste du doigt.

_**Harry vient de passer une représentation pour intégrer une école prestigieuse, Juilliard School il me semble, à New-York.**

_**Et il est pris ?** Demande Ronald.

_**Pas encore mais il a réussi la danse, rien d'étonnant mais le plus dure reste à venir…**

La phrase reste en suspend mais nous avons tous compris. Des épreuves écrites risquent de mettre la future carrière de Harry en péril. Quoique, nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Il a eu 10 ans pour se remettre à niveau.

_**Vous voulez le voir ? Je vais l'appeler.**

_**Non !** crie Théo mais la blonde est déjà partie.

Je commence à me dire qu'une rencontre en discothèque n'est pas le meilleur endroit. Je sens la tension qui parcourt mon groupe.

_**Je vais la tuer,** murmure Ginny en serrant les poings.** Son nom lui va bien à cette Luna, elle est dans la lune ! Quelle idiote !**

_**Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire ?** S'affole Ronald en se mâchouillant un ongle. **Il a refait sa vie, lui !**

_**Et nous aussi Ron ! Du calme**, conseilla Hermione attentive.

Blaise se contente se presser l'épaule du rouquin qui lui dédie un pauvre sourire. Mon regard sonde le groupe de Harry. Tout le monde se tourne vers nous d'un seul bloc. Et le jeune prodige a une réaction qui confirme mes craintes, il rapproche la jeune fille brune contre lui. Comme une défense. Sa bouche s'ouvre lentement. Il blêmit. Revoir son enfance ne l'enchante pas. Un grand noir lui passe une main derrière la nuque et lui chuchote des mots à l'oreille.

_**On s'en va,** gémit Ronald. **Il ne veut pas nous voir, dépêchez-vous on dégage !**

_**Attends,** dit Théo. **Nous connaissons Harry, il ne reculera pas, même si il a peur.**

_**Il n'est plus celui de 9 ans !** S'emporte le rouquin hors de lui.

Peut-être a-t-il raison ? Le brun ne bouge pas. Il secoue la tête et se crispe. Puis…comme dans un rêve, il lâche sa compagne, fait un pas, puis un autre et avance doucement à nous. Ses amis le suivent de loin. Ils laissent la première impression pour lui seul. Je me recule, tout comme Blaise. Ce moment ne nous appartient pas. Mais la musique est trop forte. Il passe devant nous en fixant ses yeux sur ses amis. Il se dirige vers la sortie. Il est plus fort que je ne le croyais. Il ne veut pas de bruit, les retrouvailles se feront discrètement. A l'abri des regards. Il salut les videurs et s'éloigne dans la nuit. Son pantalon large est un appel à la luxure sur lui. Il est terriblement beau. Presque trop beau pour être réel.

Enfin, il s'arrête, près d'une voiture, une simple taurus, bleu nuit. Il ouvre la portière arrière. La brune s'engouffre. Elle le remercie, elle a froid. Il se tourne face à nous.

_**Je ne resterai pas longtemps, que voulez-vous ?**

Belle entrée en matière.

_**Harry, tu te souviens de nous ?**

_**Je me souviens de chacun d'entre vous Hermione. Dean, Seamus, vous rentrez avec nous ?**reprend Harry aux deux grands gaillards.

_**Hé me laissez pas seul,** se plaint le troisième un peu rondouillet.

_**T'excites pas Neville,** rit le grand black. **Harry, ça ira ?**

_**Pansy, tu vas avec…**

_**Non ! Je reste avec toi !**

Il hoche la tête et salue les trois autres qui partent non sans nous avoir examinés au préalable. Aucune présentation, l'échange s'est effectué sans faire attention à nous. Quelle éducation ! Mais je penche plutôt pour une grande méfiance. Harry s'appuie contre le capot de la vieille voiture.

_**Ca fait longtemps, Harry,** commença Hermione. **Nous ne savions pas ce que tu étais devenu.**

_**A quoi ça vous aurai avancé ? Vous avez fait votre vie, moi la mienne. Vous êtes contents, vous m'avez vu.**

_**Tu as tellement changé,** se reprend Ginny**. Jamais, tu n'aurais parlé ainsi avant, nous étions tes amis, tes…**

_**Mes quoi ? Vous êtes mignons avec vos paroles 10 ans après. Je vais être dur mais je ne vois ce que ça va nous apporter cette rencontre. De plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit le hasard. Luna va entendre parler de moi.**

Il ressort les clés de sa poche. Le signal pour Pansy. Elle descend, fait le tour et s'installe du côté passager. Harry les triture un moment avant de lever les yeux sur nous. Il ne semble pas nous voir.

**_Bon, content de savoir que vous allez bien. A plus peut-être. **

_**Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça,** reproche Hermione en s'approchant. **Tu nous as manqué Harry, plus que tu ne le crois, nous tenions énormément à toi. **

_**Ecoute Hermy, c'est loin tout ça, je ne veux pas en parler.**

Il se pince la lèvre après son lapsus révélateur. Trop de douceur et de tendresse dans sa voix. Il baisse les yeux.

_**Oui, nous n'en parlerons pas c'est promis Harry. Nous, nous voulons seulement être avec toi.**

_**Tu te rappelles du chat noir qui nous attendais tous les matins sur la murette de Mme Garvey, tu l'avais nommé Moustache, à cause de ses moustaches blanches qui détonnaient sur son poil foncé. Il t'a attendu tout le temps, il n'a pas bougé et un jour, il est mort. Mme Garvey m'a dit qu'il s'était laissé mourir,** raconte Théo lentement.

_**Et alors ?** Se rebiffe Harry les yeux étincelants et brillants de larmes. Moi **aussi, j'aurais dû me laisser mourir ? Foutez-moi la paix ! Et ne revenez pas me voir me balancer votre passé à la gueule. Oubliez-moi une bonne fois pour toutes.**

Il claque la portière, démarre la taurus et s'engage sur la chaussée sans nous accorder un dernier regard. Hermione fond en larmes. Ronald retient les siennes et sa sœur hurle après la voiture qui s'éloigne rapidement. Je me crois en plein film mélodramatique. Blaise aussi ne sait plus quoi faire. Nous venions s'assister au rejet du petit prodige avec ses amis d'enfance culpabilisés. Je ne me sens pas bien pour autant. C'était mon idée ce repas, c'était à cause de moi qu'ils avaient voulu retrouver leur ami maltraité. Tout doucement, j'intime à mon meilleur ami qu'il faudrait que nous rentrions. Il hésite, Ronald n'est pas décidé. Je fronce les sourcils, Blaise serait-il en train de tomber amoureux de son ami de faculté, j'en ai bien l'impression. Nous abandonnons les quatre amis désespérés et rentrons chez nous aux alentours de 2 heures du matin. Je suis fatigué de cette soirée. Je tombe sur mon lit avec l'image de Harry dans son jean large, sa chemise près du corps, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux magnifiques. Ses lunettes dénotent avec son look, qui est réellement Harry ? J'ai comme l'intuition qu'il n'a pas changé depuis ses neuf ans. Son apparence, son attitude n'est qu'une image. Je me redresse sur mes coudes. J'affirme tout bas que Harry est resté le petit garçon de neuf ans, le gosse enlevé aux seuls amis qu'il avait, le bambin abusé et battu qui ne pouvait plus subir.

**Harry POV**

Pansy pose une main sur mon genou. J'aime ce contact. Un peu trop peut-être. Ses longs doigts massent ma cuisse. Pansy est mon oxygène mais elle est aussi ma perte. Je l'aime tout simplement. Nous arrivons rapidement devant la cité universitaire et montons silencieusement dans notre petite chambre pour tous les deux. Une chambre offerte par mon grand-père. Je n'ai connu son existence qu'au bout de 18 ans. Grâce à mon soi-disant talent pour tous types de danse.

Je danse depuis l'âge de 9 ans, tous les jours, 10 heures par jour. Evidemment au bout d'un moment, les résultats sont là. Se retrouver dans la rue sans éducation ni instruction. Je passais mon temps à danser avec Marcus. Grâce à lui, j'ai mangé tous les jours et grâce à lui, je vivais.

Un beau matin, Pansy Parkinson nous est tombé dessus. Elle fuyait un père qui voulait la marier de force avec un homme plus âgé qu'elle avec des principes datant d'une période antérieure. Elle venait de subir une excision. Depuis ce jour, elle ne nous a plus quittés.

Marcus est décédé peu de temps après son arrivée, il avait contracté le virus VIH. Il nous a avoué que pour me nourrir, il avait été obligé de se prostitué. La rage m'avait envahi. Il ne pouvait pas nous laisser seuls au monde, pas lui. Pansy m'obligea à faire un test aussi, pour être sûr. Je lui ai rétorqué que j'étais vierge, elle répondu qu'elle le savait et elle m'a embrassé. J'ai couru au laboratoire. Il fallait que je vive pour elle, uniquement pour elle. Je suis clean. Elle aussi.

Nous avons volé, mendié pour survivre. J'ai dansé. Et puis un soir, un homme âgé est venu nous rendre visite au refuge où nous étions. Nous étions déjà majeurs, que nous voulait-il ? Je revois son regard doux, sa voix basse. Il était mon arrière grand-père, le grand-père de ma mère. Il m'avait enfin retrouvé. Il ne connaissait pas mon existence. Où était-il les neuf premières années de ma vie ? A l'étranger. Et alors ? Il voulait que je le suive dans son école, un conservatoire. Je ne venais pas sans Pansy. L'affaire était conclue. Il subvenait à tous nos besoins. Nous découvrîmes par la suite que mon amie possédait l'oreille absolue. Elle reproduisait tous les sons à l'identique. Elle se spécialisa dans la harpe. Elles vont bien ensemble, elles sont tellement belles.

_**Harry, danse avec moi.**

Elle chuchote cette phrase. J'allume mon lecteur CD, j'embraye sur une musique douce. Elle fond dans mes bras, je la guide, elle aime ça. Je la sens qui bouge lascivement contre moi. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se rapprochait. Elle avance sa bouche de mon oreille.

_**Fais-moi l'amour Harry, je te veux toi.**

_**Non Pansy, je ne veux pas être égoïste avec toi, tu ne ressentiras aucun plaisir.**

_**Tu es mon plaisir Harry. Je t'en prie.**

Elle est vierge. Mais elle est amputée d'une partie de sa féminité. Elle m'entraine sur le lit unique de la chambre. Nous avons depuis le début dormi ensemble. Elle se déshabille lentement, je n'ose bouger.

Bientôt, elle est nue devant moi. Je me sens me réveiller. J'enlève ma chemise, je déboutonne mon pantalon. C'est elle qui s'occupe de mon caleçon. Elle s'allonge sur le dos et je me mets au-dessus d'elle. Je l'embrasse, j'approfondis avec nos langues. Ma main s'aventure entre ses cuisses qu'elle écarte avec un soupir. Deux doigts pénètrent sa chaleur avec aisance. Elle m'attend. Je la prépare lentement, je l'embrasse, je lui murmure des mots doux. Je m'impatiente, elle gémit dans ma bouche. J'oriente mon sexe vers le sien. Je la préviens. Elle ouvre de grands yeux bleus océan sur moi et sourit. Je m'enfonce en elle avec plaisir. Elle pince sa lèvre inférieure.

Son bassin se propulse contre le mien. Je ressors puis re-rentre avec force. Je suis sous tension mais j'entreprends des va et viens en essayant de lui procurer un minimum de plaisir. Le mien arrive rapidement. Elle est ma première expérience sexuelle avec mon membre. Je me tends et veux me sortir mais ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches.

_**Pansy, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi…**

_**Vas-y Harry, je ne veux que toi.**

_**Pas maintenant Pansy, pas…**

Trop tard, ma semence se lâche en elle. Je cogne le montant du lit avec mon poing. Elle ne sourcille même pas. Fatigué, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle n'a pas eu de plaisir. Et moi non plus au fond. Quel plaisir ? Je me retire pré cautionnement, du sperme coule un peu. J'attrape un mouchoir et l'essuie.

Nous nous couchons. Elle se blottit contre moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon cou. J'entends un mot, un seul…

_**Merci…**

Nous sommes le premier janvier. Mon téléphone sonne. C'est Dumbledore qui m'appelle. Je fixe l'écran sans amorcer de mouvement. C'est Pansy qui se redresse à son tour.

_**Réponds Harry, ton grand-père veut te souhaiter une bonne année.**

_**Il doit savoir pour Juilliard, j'ai peur.**

Elle empoigne le portable, appuie sur le bouton d'appelle et me le colle à l'oreille. Je la menace du regard mais réponds tout de même.

_**Bonjour.**

__**Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir**__ ?_

___**Pas tellement, j'ai eu une mauvaise surprise.**

__**Une autre alors, j'ai appris que tu avais passé l'épreuve de la danse avec brio pour Juilliard, je suis fier de toi**__._

___**Arrêtez !** Grognai-je. **Vous savez que je n'irai jamais, je ne sais même pas lire un livre de gosse.**

__**Possible. Travaille alors. Prends des cours, je les paie tu le sais.**_

___**Mais pourquoi voulez-vous que je parte ? Je vous gène à ce point ?**

__**Tu as un caractère impulsif. Tu es mon arrière petit-fils, te savoir loin me chagrinera.**_

Pansy se cale entre mes genoux. Nous sommes intimes ce matin, nous sommes nus.

__**Passeras-tu me voir aujourd'hui**__ ? _Reprends le vieil homme d'une voix légère.

_**Si vous y tenez.**

__**Je vous attends pour le thé**__._

Il raccroche. Il sait que je viendrai avec Pansy. Je lui annonce, elle hausse les épaules. J'aime cette façon de voir la vie avec désinvolture. Mais bien vite, mon problème d'illettrisme me revient en tête. J'en discute avec Pansy.

_**Je sais Harry, comment fais-tu pour passer au travers des mailles du filet à chaque fois ?**

_**C'est grâce à Dumbledore,** j'avoue dépité. **Il me supprime tous les cours théorique. Je lui promets depuis le début de l'année que je vais m'y mettre mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. **

_**Dean et Seamus ne sont pas très bons en orthographe, Neville est français, l'anglais n'est pas trop son fort, quand à Luna, tu peux attendre la fin de l'année pour qu'elle t'apprenne la conjugaison.**

Je me laisse tomber en arrière de désespoir. Il me fallait un littéraire. Quelqu'un qui ne me connaissait pas et qui me donnerait des cours sans se soucier de qui je serais. Quelqu'un qui ne connaitrait pas mon passé. Ma meilleure amie se glisse sur moi. Je sens sa présence sur mon sexe.

Je voulais réfléchir, elle veut me détendre. Et tout à mon étonnement, elle s'assoit sur moi, dirige sa main entre ses cuisses et se masturbe devant moi. Elle n'est pas gênée, elle me sourit avec provocation. J'admire le spectacle, son index est humide rapidement. Lentement, très lentement, elle s'empale sur ma verge dressée, je gémis de satisfaction. Je lève les hanches. J'amorce des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Je la renverse sous moi, la retourne avec douceur sur le ventre puis la pénètre de nouveau sous un autre angle. Je veux essayer, j'espère que ça va marcher.

Elle crispe ses mains sur le drap, elle marmonne des paroles de contentement. Je pense que je tiens le bon bout. J'avais vu une émission à propos du plaisir des femmes qui ne tenait pas uniquement au clitoris mais certaines femmes seulement pouvaient avoir des orgasmes vaginaux. Une jeune femme avait décrit son expérience dans cette position. Ma Pansy y est sensible.

Elle répète mon nom sans interruption, je sens son vagin qui se serre autour de mon sexe. Elle m'excite et je ne tiens plus. Quand je me retire, je me baisse et lui embrasse les fesses. Elles sont parfaites, tout comme elle.

_**Harry, comment as-tu…**

_**Chut ma douce,** je la stoppe lorsqu'elle se retourne face à moi**. Tu es une déesse, et un jour tu l'auras cette partie qui te manque, je t'en fais la promesse. **

J'économise tous les mois pour lui payer cette opération qui lui redonnera le goût de se sentir pleine et entière. De se sentir elle.

Nous nous prélassons au lit une bonne partie de la journée. Nous nous imaginons notre avenir. Si je partais en Amérique, je payerai la lune pour que Pansy me rejoigne. Elle m'assure qu'elle ne me souhaite que mon bonheur. Mais c'est elle mon bonheur.

En fin d'après-midi, en se préparant pour nous rendre chez Dumbledore, Pansy me questionne sur la rencontre de la veille. Je lui avoue que c'était mes amis d'enfance, elle connait mon histoire, elle me soutient. Mais maintenant qu'elle en reparle, je revois leurs visages. Je me souviens parfaitement de Ronald, Ron…mon ami, mon frère. Hermione et Ginny, les figures féminines qui embellissaient ma vie minable et Théodore, l'ami silencieux qui ne me regardait jamais avec pitié, toujours comme un égal.

Mais qui étaient le grand métis et le blond parfait ? De nouvelles connaissances de toute évidence.

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage. Je ne sais pas exactement où vont mes préférences sexuelles mais hier soir, j'ai vu un bel homme. Le blond était un très beau jeune homme.

Mon regard se lève sur ma compagne. J'oublie tout. Elle est radieuse dans un ensemble d'un chemisier et d'une jupe longue d'hiver. Elle arbore un béret et enfile un duffle coat parme qui lui va à ravir.

_**Où as-tu eu ce manteau ?**

_**Mais voyons chéri, quand je te demande de l'argent, cesse de le donner sans demander pourquoi. Tu as ta réponse.**

J'éclate de rire. Quand le grand-père subvient à nos besoins, il en rajoute toujours trop. Je l'offre à Pansy bien souvent. Elle en profite pour se vêtir et faire ma garde-robe par la même occasion. Mais en secret, je garde de quoi payer son petit cadeau. Je rougis bien souvent en pensant que je ne travaille pas pour vivre. J'ai honte mais j'en profite. Je l'embrasse avant de sortir.

La maison de Dumbledore est grande et excentré de Londres. Un quartier résidentiel calme et fortuné. Je sonne, un majordome nous ouvre. Je commence à le connaitre. Il nous indique que mon grand-père nous attend dans le petit salon derrière la maison.

_**Harry, Pansy, Bonne année !**

_**Bonne année à vous aussi.**

Il nous accueille dans ses bras. Il serre Pansy avec tendresse. Elle a toujours été d'une douceur extrême avec lui. Je crois qu'elle vient le voir sans moi mais je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Comment d'ailleurs ? Elle ne conduit pas la voiture.

_**Je suis un peu confus, un ami est ici. Je ne pouvais pas le renvoyer et je voulais vous souhaiter la bonne année aujourd'hui même,** nous confie-t-il un se penchant vers nous d'un air conspirateur.

Il n'est pas du tout confus mais ma belle lui sourit avec compréhension. Mais enfin Pansy arrête de l'encourager. Il est fou ! Il est fou ! Le thé est servi et nous commençons à le boire tout en discutant des cours que nous suivons au conservatoire. Pansy est particulièrement bavarde, son prochain solo la préoccupe mais Dumbledore la rassure. Tiens, lui y arrive ! Merveilleux ! Alors que moi, toutes les nuits, je vais subir les cauchemars de Madame. Et au matin de la représentation, c'est encore moi qui vais lui tenir les cheveux au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes cause d'une dose excessive de stress.

_**Séverus, vous sortez enfin de votre antre. Venez que je vous présente mon petit-fils et sa merveilleuse compagne.**

Un homme brun, très pale s'avance sans joie. Il nous détaille avant de tendre la main en signe de salue.

_**Voici Harry et Pansy. Un charmant couple. Des artistes.**

Mais que fait-il ? Il nous vend ?

_**Harry, je te présente Sèverus Snape, un talentueux chirurgien de Glasgow. **

Mes jambes s'en trouvent coupées. Cet homme est chirurgien. Je jette un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Il sourit avec innocence. Rien n'est innocent avec lui. D'accord, je marcherai dans son sens. Pour ma gentille et douce Pansy. Pour elle et son avenir, je comprends son message. Je travaille et palie mon manque d'instruction, en contrepartie, ce Snape rendra mon amante épanouie pour le reste de sa vie sexuelle.

_Espérant que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires pour me faire avancer. Merci d'avance. _


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer: **Les personnages sont à la talentueuse JK ROWLING, je m'amuse un peu avec eux

Chapitre Deuxième

* * *

**Draco POV**

Ma cuillère tourne dans mon café, inlassablement. Blaise pousse de petits soupirs à fendre l'âme. Ce son m'exaspère. Mais pour lui, je ne dirai rien. Ronald ne vient plus depuis cette fameuse soirée en discothèque. Il s'est renfermé au grand dam de mon meilleur ami. Ginny, elle, n'a pas changé ses habitudes, elle nous rend visite régulièrement. Très régulièrement. Et je la soupçonne d'avoir un léger faible pour Blaise. Enfin, il faut laisser le temps au temps.

__Blaise, tes partielles sont dans deux jours, va réviser, je m'occupe de la vaisselle._

Il ne dit rien, sa chaise racle le carrelage, il s'éloigne sans un merci. La micro déprime lui fait oublier son éducation et la politesse. Mes partiels sont passées depuis vendredi dernier alors que les siens sont sur le point de débuter, je veux qu'il réussisse malgré Ronald. Nous ne sommes pas encore à la mi-janvier et je regrette légèrement les vacances. A l'université, Théo et Hermione se contentent de travailler sans se parler. Ni se regarder. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sentent coupable de la réaction d'Harry, ou encore des sévices qu'il a subi dans son enfance. Heureusement que je ne fais pas psychologie sinon j'aurai tendance à décortiqué leurs émotions. Trop peu pour moi, j'ai déjà derrière moi le passé douloureux d'un père sans amour ni tendresse.

Il est à peine 9h00 et je suis lasse de mon début de w-end. Je pense faire un tour à la bibliothèque municipale de Londres et de fureter dans les rayons. Fier de ma décision, je me prépare rapidement et sors après avoir laissé un mot sur la table basse du salon pour mon colocataire. Oui, je vais rester au monde des bouquins et attendre que Blaise se remette de sa peine d'amour qui n'existe pas encore. Je suis méchant, ses sentiments sont très réels mais ils sont en suspend entre Blaise et son cœur amouraché et Ronald et sa tendance à ne pas voir ce qu'il y a sous ses yeux.

Je prends le bus puis le métro. La circulation de la grande ville rendrait le trajet en voiture beaucoup trop long. Je monte directement au rayon littérature, et je souris de satisfaction. Tous mes auteurs sont répertoriés ici-même. Je jubile.

Et trouvant un livre qui me convient rapidement, je m'affale sur un fauteuil du coin lecture et commence le délice. Je ne vois pas le temps passé. Et je sens mon téléphone qui vibre dans ma poche. Tant pis, Blaise attendra. Je replonge dans ma lecture. Mon portable renouvelle son manège. Je m'agace et me lève pour répondre dans le couloir.

__Que veux-tu Blaise_ ?

__C'est Ron._

Je décolle le téléphone de mon oreille et vérifie mon interlocuteur. C'est bien le portable de Blaise qui m'appelle. Ronald s'est décidé à retrouver le cœur en perdition.

__Salut Ronald, tu as retrouvé le chemin de l'appartement ?_

__Je ne répondrai pas à ta provocation. Tu rentres quand ?_

__Me serais-je marié avec toi récemment ? Quand je veux !_

__S'il te plaît Draco, j'ai besoin de toi._

Sa voix est fatiguée mais je sens un autre ton derrière. Il semble appréhender ma réponse. Aurait-il besoin de moi ?

__En quoi consiste ce précieux service ?_

__Je te le dirai une fois rentré._

Je vérifie l'heure sur ma montre, il est 13h. Je suis un fou des romans. J'hésite mais à la fois je suis curieux. Je raccroche et me précipite dans la salle afin de récupérer mes affaires. Je range le livre dans son rayon et traverse la bibliothèque. Alors que j'atteins bientôt la sortie. Je stoppe net dans le rayon enfant. Harry est ici avec son amie brune, Pansy je crois. Ils sont tous les deux penchés sur un livre rouge criard. La jeune femme lui montre quelque chose du doigt mais le brun refuse, il referme le livre brusquement. Il s'accoude contre une étagère et ferme les yeux. Son amie lui caresse le dos. Dans cette scène, je ne suis plus aussi sûre qu'elle ne soit que son amie mais là n'est pas la question. Non, je viens de découvrir que Harry n'a toujours pas palier son illettrisme. Sinon pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans un rayon enfant ? Je vérifie le nom du rayon, c'est pour les 3-5 ans. Je ne devrais pas me trouver là et pourtant je ne peux bouger.

Soudain, elle lève les yeux sur moi, et pince la hanche de Harry pour le prévenir. Ce dernier sursaute en me voyant. Si ses yeux auraient pu tuer, je me serais retrouver la peau trouée. Il se détourne, entraîne Pansy hors de ma vue. Elle me lance un geste obscène. Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de son Harry. Je n'avais jamais vu le brun avant et voilà que je le vois deux fois en moins de deux semaines.

Le hasard ? Lucius m'avait appris à me méfier du hasard. Celui-ci n'était que pour les illuminés du cerveau. Une autre fois Harry le brun, pour le moment, ton ami d'enfance a besoin de moi.

Cette fois-ci je peste contre les transports en commun qui sont lents, bondés et qui prennent trop de temps à chaque arrêt. Quand je descends du bus, j'injure tout bas le chauffeur et sa tendance à rouler au pas sur les passages à niveau.

Je monte doucement les marches jusqu'au second étage, histoire de me présenter convenablement à l'amoureux secret de Blaise. J'ouvre la porte et je reste figé sur le pas de la porte. Ronald est là, Hermione, Théo et Ginny. Je veux retourner à la bibliothèque. Je regrette le geste de Pansy. Elle doit avoir du caractère cette mignonne.

__C'est pour moi ce comité d'accueil ? Vous savez je n'ai pas encore eu mes résultats, ne me félicitez pas maintenant, ça porte la poisse._

__Tu es…_

__Tu n'es pas le nombril du monde,_ s'esclaffe Blaise.

Tiens, il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Merci Ronald. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens. Blaise est mon meilleur ami, non mais ! Je m'installe avec eux à la table de la salle à manger après avoir salué tout le monde. Hermione me sourit. Elle va enclencher la discussion. Elle me connait bien maintenant.

__Tu nous a toujours dit que tu avais eu ton bac littéraire, n'est-ce pas ?_

__Rapide Hermione, avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de gants._

__Harry a repris contact avec nous,_ laisse-t-elle tomber les yeux brillants. _Bon pour le moment ce n'est que par obligation mais il est venu voir Ginny à l'université. Il a besoin de cours d'anglais, enfin plus précisément, il a besoin d'apprendre à lire et écrire._

__Magnifique,_ ironisai-je. _Donne-lui ce qu'il veut._

__Je suis déjà tutrice pour une première année, je n'ai techniquement pas le temps._

__Il faut que ce soit toi,_ ordonne Théo sans préambule. _Tu es le seul qui soit irréprochable en anglais. Ginny a un bac économique et moi j'ai un bac scientifique._

__Je…_

__Tu n'as pas le choix !_ Claque Ronald pour la première fois.

__Pardon ?_

Ils sont tombés sur la tête ? Leurs arguments sont nuls et…nuls ! Que Ginny ait eu un bac éco ou que Théo ait un scientifique, ça ne change rien. Il n'en faut pas plus pour apprendre quelqu'un à lire et écrire son nom.

__Vous avez les bases,_ je rétorque furieux. _Il ne vous faut pas Bac+5 pour faire réciter l'alphabet à un ignare !_

Ronald se penche sur la table, j'ai juste le temps de reculer ou sinon je me prends son poing en pleine face. Il est hors de lui. J'ai blessé tous les amis avec mes paroles. Pourquoi au juste ? J'ai déjà défendu Harry par le passé, pourquoi je m'en prenais à lui maintenant ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne me dicte ma conduite. Une seule personne l'a fait et je la fuis pour toujours. Si Harry doit recevoir des cours venant de moi, je l'aurai décidé seul !

Blaise siffle de mécontentement.

__Tu m'as écrit dans tes lettres que tu donnais souvent des cours au lycée, non ?_

Si tu pouvais fermer ta jolie petite bouche Blaise, cela m'arrangerait fortement.

__Il a 18 ans, c'est perdu d'avance, autant donne de la confiture à un cochon._

Mais je m'enfonce là. Surtout que je ne crois pas une seule seconde à mes paroles venimeuses. Je sais que la volonté est la force de toute entreprise. Ils ont tous des yeux effarés, j'ai dépassé les bornes. Ronald m'insulte de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passent par la tête.

__Ok, ce sera moi,_ décrète Hermione en se levant.

__Tu ne peux pas,_ réfute Ginny en inspirant profondément. _Il a spécifié quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas, quelqu'un qui ne connait pas son passé._

__Parcequ'en plus monsieur a des exigences. Il se croit où votre ami ? Cela ne l'embête pas de dire à un inconnu qu'il est illettré mais il ne faut pas qu'il sache qu'il a été violé et battu._

__C'est ce qu'il a dit, oui._

__Je le sais, vous me l'avez dit, ça ne marche pas pour moi._

__Si ça marche, lui ne sait pas que tu sais._

Depuis le début je savais que je voulais donner ces fameux cours d'apprentissage à Harry. Mais qu'ils le décident pour moi, m'avait fait reculer pour mieux sauter. Je réplique à Ronald qu'il se la ferme une bonne fois pour toutes. Et je leur annonce que j'accepte d'être le professeur de leur ami.

Plus un mot dans la pièce, je suis fier de mon effet. Et je comprends par la même occasion que je serai le lien entre eux et Harry le rebelle. C'est malheureux d'en arriver à ce stade-là pour pouvoir reparler à un ami d'enfance. Mais Harry a tout le type de l'être torturé. Et puis je contribuerai certainement à une future réussite. Et même si cela ne rapporte pas, je serai heureux de savoir que j'y serai un peu pour quelque chose.

__Si cela peut vous le ramener, je ferai cet effort et je ferai en sorte qu'il passe de temps en temps ici._

Des cris de joie se font entendre à travers la pièce. Hermione m'embrasse avec effusion et Ginny me remercie. Théo ne dit rien mais affiche un air serein et Ronald se met à sauter partout. Harry était vraiment le noyau de leur groupe d'amis. Après sa disparition, ils n'ont plus jamais été les même. Je suis témoin d'un tournant dans leur vie.

Théo, Ginny et Hermione vont profiter de leur w-end ailleurs tandis que Ron reste à l'appartement pour réviser avec Blaise. Ce dernier est au bord de l'évanouissement tellement il est heureux. Je suis jaloux à l'idée que ce rouquin lui ait redonné le sourire mais je pense surtout que je ne peux pas lutter contre le sentiment amoureux.

Je me pose sur le canapé et zappe les chaines sur le plasma. C'est étrange de pouvoir regarder la télévision comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais pas ce droit chez mes parents et depuis le début de l'année, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps, juste les informations le temps du dîner. Cette fois, je me laisse aller à la fainéantise. Ce terme me fait rire tout seul. Je suis cossard et j'aime ça ! Ne t'excite pas mon pauvre Draco, bientôt tu n'auras plus de temps pour toi.

La télévision n'est pas pour moi, je m'endors rapidement sur le sofa et je ne m'aperçois tard que des rires étouffés parviennent à mes oreilles. Des chuchotements et gloussements me réveillent complètement. Blaise et Ronald se tiennent devant moi, les mains derrière le dos et des mines coupables.

__Que faites-vous là ? Vous ne bossez pas ?_

__Il est bientôt 19 heures petit chat,_ m'indique mon meilleur ami tout sourire.

__Petit chat ? Tu débloques ou quoi ?_

Ronald ne peut se retenir et explose littéralement de rire. Je vois vite que ma chemise est ouverte et que mon torse est barbouillé d'une écriture noire et…qu'est-ce que je lis ? Je cours à la salle de bain et lis dans le miroir. « Le félin vous attends juste à cet endroit là » et une grande flèche conduit directement à l'endroit de mon caleçon.

__Blaise !_

Je hurle aussi fort que je le peux. Des bruits de pas précipités et une porte qui claque. Je fulmine comme un animal, ils me paieront la dégradation de mon corps parfait. Je cherche le gant de Blaise, l'enduit de savon et frotte mon torse. Je frotte, encore et encore.

__Du feutre indélébile !_

Je jette le gant par terre et sors de la salle de bain. Je vais camper jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent. Ils vont bien finir par revenir, au moins pour dormir. Ils vont comprendre leur douleur. Ils sont inconscients, bon, d'accord, ils peuvent s'amuser avec du feutre mais pas indélébile ! Ils ont quel âge à la fin ! Je referme ma chemise, il ne faudrait pas qu'un invité opportun ne me prenne pour un inconditionnel du plaisir charnel. Mais qui m'a affublé d'attardés pareils ?

**Harry POV**

Je ne nous cache de son regard scrutateur. Que va-t-il croire ? Pansy lui envoie une petite douceur avec son majeur et je lui caresse la joue.

__Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Que vais-je faire ? Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ?_

__Par l'alphabet Harry, c'est la base._

__Aide-moi ma puce, tu es mon seul…_

__Pas moi Harry, je crois que mon niveau n'est pas beaucoup plus élevé que le tien._

Je suis sceptique. Elle suit bien des cours théorique.

__Arrête de mentir,_ je la menace en prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains._ Tu as tous les cours de ton année._

__Oui Harry, j'ai les cours en téléenseignement. Pour les devoirs de connaissances, j'arrive à me débrouiller pour faire mes rédactions sans dommage mais je peine tu sais._

Je suis sidéré, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de cela avant. Elle disait tout le temps qu'elle se débrouillait avec l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu. J'entrevois enfin pourquoi je pensais qu'elle venait voir Dumbledore plus souvent que moi. Elle ne le voit pas chez lui mais au conservatoire.

__Pansy, c'est Dumbledore qui t'aide ?_

__Non Harry mais il fait en sorte que je réussisse._

__Comment ? Pourquoi ne fait-il pas pareil avec moi ?_

Elle souffle et lève les yeux au ciel.

__C'est la professeur MacGonnagal, tu sais elle donne des cours de théâtre, elle m'aide dans mon expression et mon anglais._

Je me sens abandonné. Tout le monde autour de moi veut s'en sortir. Suis-je l'unique à laisser mon handicap me pourrir la vie ?

__C'est moi qui suis allée la voir_, continue Pansy. _Depuis début septembre, elle arrive à se libérer deux heures par semaine._

__Tu m'as caché ça Pansy, tu voulais que…_

__Je voulais moi-même t'apprendre l'anglais Harry, je travaille pour toi mais tu as décidé de tenter Juilliard plus tôt que prévu_.

Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Lui en vouloir ? Mais de quoi ? Elle travaille pour m'aider, pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de douter d'elle. Je m'excuse platement et la serre dans mes bras.

__Je suis un idiot Pansy, si tu savais comme je t'aime_.

__C'est oublié, je t'aime aussi_.

Elle fait un clin d'œil taquin et me dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous allions dans une librairie. Nous allons acheter des livres de bases pour apprendre aux enfants. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens et nous sortons de la bibliothèque avec entrain. Je peux tout affronter si elle est à mes côtés. Elle était là lors de la représentation pour l'examen de danse pour Julliard. C'était exceptionnel. Des professeurs de Julliard avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'en Angleterre pour recruter des jeunes danseurs. Pansy était là. Elle était ma partenaire. J'ai exécuté une danse de tango mêlée à du classique et du Hip-Hop. Ma Pansy a été fabuleuse, sans elle je n'aurai jamais réussi. Elle m'encourageait de son doux sourire. Elle a dansé avec moi pour la première fois. Officiellement. Je ne compte pas les fois où nous dansons en boite ou seuls quand l'envie nous prend. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai dansé comme jamais je n'avais dansé, avec elle à mes côtés, la danse a pris un autre sens. Le sens de la vie, le sens de l'amour, le sens de la douceur, le sens de l'être aimé. Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, il se mouvait à elle, il exécutait pour elle. Ainsi, la connaissant par cœur, je n'eu aucun mal à me fondre avec elle. Elle m'a suivi sur mes conseils, elle a été parfaite.

Le lendemain, je lui faisais l'amour.

Nous cherchons dans les rayons de la librairie quand Pansy demande conseil à une vendeuse qui se méprend sur notre demande.

__Un heureux évènement se profile ? Je vois, je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas en retard mais c'est vous qui voyez_.

__Oui, c'est ça,_ me devance Pansy en posant une main sur son ventre.

Je panique. Que dit-elle ? Et puis je réfléchis une seconde. Pansy a toujours fait en sorte que nous ne soyons pas démunis lorsque nous sortons dans la rue. Nous sommes habillés normalement, correctement et notre attitude laisse penser que nous sommes amoureux depuis de longues années. Dans une fenêtre du magasin, je vois notre reflet. Nous ressemblons à des gens qui vivent normalement. Dure réalité. Nous nous confondons dans la masse. Oui, et c'est ce que veut Pansy. Et je l'en remercie intérieurement. La vendeuse ne se doute pas un seul instant de mon passé, de celui de Pansy, elle ne voit pas notre misère dans la rue. Et puis notre pose me rassure. Pansy tout comme moi se tient absolument droite. Je crois que le fait qu'elle danse avec moi, je l'oblige à avoir un port de tête parfait. Il va falloir que je me calme. Je déteins sur ma précieuse Pansy. Attention Harry, elle n'est pas toi au féminin !

La jeune femme s'en va un moment et reviens avec trois livres de découverte des lettres pour enfants. Pansy les regarde avec émerveillement, elle déclare qu'ils sont parfaits. Nous remercions la gentille femme et passons à la caisse. Comme d'habitude, Pansy paie avec de la monnaie. Du côté des chiffres je n'ai pas de problème mais je laisse Pansy s'en charger, elle adore ça. Elle dit souvent que plus tard, nous continuerons à faire nos courses ensemble. J'approuve. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Nous allons boire un thé dans un petit bar douillet. Je m'installe au fond de la banquette, elle vient dans mes bras.

__Alors ton amie Ginny Weasley _?

__Elle est gentille,_ dis-je sans m'attarder, Pansy ne devait pas croire qu'elle passait au second plan. _J'ai fait comme tu avais dis, je veux apprendre à lire et écrire mais avec quelqu'un de neutre._

__Je suis fier de toi, tu vas y aller à Juilliard, les portes de l'école sont déjà ouvertes pour _toi.

__Je ne sais pas_, je soupire en m'écartant et buvant une gorgée de thé.

__Comment tu ne sais pas ? Et pourquoi donc ?_

__Viens avec moi Pansy, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Elle secoue la tête. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, au moins 10 fois. Et je reçois toujours la même réponse. Elle reste en Angleterre et finis ses études de musicienne. Je rechigne. Nous allons être séparés par un océan et elle, elle ne ressent pas cette douleur qui m'oppresse. Ses lèvres trempent à son tour dans la tasse de thé. Et je l'admire. Je crois que c'est ce que je fais depuis des années. Depuis qu'elle nous a rejoints. Je ne dois pas être égoïste et ne penser qu'à ma petite personne. Que ferait Pansy à New-York ? C'est ici sa vie.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, depuis que Dumbledore est venu nous voir, notre vie s'est accélérée de façon considérable. Je soupire discrètement.

Nous retournons à la cité universitaire, nous croisons Dean et Seamus qui glissent comme des enfants sur une plaque de givre. Ils rient quand ils nous voient et nous proposent de dîner le soir même avec eux. Nous acceptons avec plaisir, ces deux là, Neville et Luna sont les seuls amis que nous ayons depuis que nous sommes arrivés au conservatoire.

Dean est un artiste en dessin, il reproduit et imagine comme il respire. Ses œuvres sont tout simplement fabuleuses. Seamus est un compositeur, c'est un peu par hasard que nous nous sommes connus tous les deux. Je cherchais quelqu'un qui composerait un morceau qui ne serait qu'à moi seul et ce jour-là il était encore devant ses platines. Il a composé la musique pour la Juilliard School. Son style est tout simplement inimitable, ce qu'il a produit pour moi était à couper le souffle. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai remercié. Et puis il y a Neville, un créateur, un poète, un homme à part. Il étudie à l'école de paysagiste à côté du conservatoire. Nous l'avons connu par le biais de Luna qui est une diva en chant mais qui suit également des cours d'art à l'université de Dean. Elle est partout cette Luna, elle fait également partie du journal du conservatoire. Elle a sorti un article en début d'année sur mon talent et ma personne. Je suis vite devenu l'incontournable, à mon grand désespoir. Ils sont tous en seconde année, sauf Luna, et nous ont adoptés depuis le début sans se poser de question. Il faut dire que je leur ai facilité la tâche, je suis très joueur et très bavard quand je veux.

__Ce soir chez Dean,_ annonce Seamus en passant une main derrière mes épaules. _Nous allons fêter ta future rentrée à Juilliard_.

__Doucement Seamus, c'est par encore fait._

Malheureusement pour moi, mes nouveaux amis ne savent pas mon handicap. Ils ne me connaissent que par mes prouesses chorégraphiques. Mais ils sont tous adorables, autant les uns que les autres. Et je les apprécie beaucoup, je les apprécie même énormément. Et je sais que quand je partirai pour le nouveau continent, ma Pansy sera entre de bonnes mains. Celles de Seamus par exemple. J'ai intercepté son regard quand nous sommes arrivés face à eux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il regarde ma petite brune avec cette douceur.

__Qu'est-ce que nous apportons ?_ S'informe Pansy en souriant.

__Toi…, _répond Seamus en rougissant légèrement. _Je plaisante, rien, ce sera à la bonne franquette._

Nous sommes d'accord. Nous remontons dans notre chambre. Je taquine Pansy à propose de Seamus. Elle s'offusque et me demande de me taire.

__Tu penses que tes rêves deviennent réalité mon pauvre Harry, remets-toi, il a juste fait une blague_.

__Oh oui, juste une blague. Une blague qui revient à chaque conversation_.

Elle me fixe un moment. Je sais, je sens que notre nuit d'amour a changé notre relation mais pour le moment je n'osais y croire. Cette fois-ci c'est réel.

__Tu crois que je couche avec n'importe qui ?_

__Je n'ai pas lancé les hostilités Pansy, je suis désolé._

Mais nous ne nous aimons pas d'amour tous les deux. Je le sais. Elle le sait. Nous sommes comme des âme-sœurs mais pas d'une relation amoureuse. Peut-être aurais-je dû refuser de sauter le pas avec elle le jour de la Saint-Sylvestre ? Assurément. Sauf que je ne peux rien refuser à ma douce moitié qui a vécu la misère avec moi. Oui, Pansy est ma réussite mais elle est aussi ma perte.

Le petit appartement de Dean et Seamus se situe un peu à l'écart des facultés. Il contient deux chambres, une salle à manger/salon et une salle de bain riquiqui. Mais le logement est vraiment bien, ils ont un joli logis qui leur convient très bien. Dumbledore m'avait aussi proposé un studio avec Pansy mais nous avions refusé, prétextant une simple chambre d'étudiants pour deux. La vrai raison, à l'époque, était que nous ne savions pas si nous allions rester au conservatoire. Nous nous investissons moins dans une chambre que dans un appartement. Et puis, du moment que nous étions tous les deux et avec un toit sur la tête, le reste nous importait peu.

Les deux compères nous accueillent avec chaleur. Je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a que nous deux ce soir. Neville et Luna vont un peu me manquer. Mais la paire d'amis qui nous a invités va assurément nous faire passer une bonne soirée. C'est Seamus qui aide Pansy a enlevé son manteau. Je ris sous cape. Pansy me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et continue de sourire gentiment au petit blond cendré. Dean se tient un peu à l'écart, je sais que la rencontre en boîte le jour de l'an l'a laissé perplexe. J'ai un doute soudain. Et si cette invitation finissait en interrogatoire ? Après tout, je me dois de leur dire un minimum la vérité. Le strict minimum.

__Les épreuves écrites, c'est pour quand ?_

__Début juin,_ dis-je une boule dans la gorge.

Rien que le fait de penser à ça me rend honteux. Comment un jeune homme de 18 ans peut-il se retrouver illettré ? Les ignorants savent au moins faire un des deux. Pour ma part, je sais à peine reconnaitre les lettres de l'alphabet. Mais, à l'époque, ce n'était pas la première préoccupation de Marcus. Il fallait nourrir un gamin fugueur qui avait une tendance certaine pour bouger sur du son. Quand mon protecteur a vu que j'assimilais rapidement tous les pas de tous types de danse, il a profité de cette aubaine pour gagner un peu d'argent. Alors, l'école devint un lointain souvenir. Et Londres également. En tout cas pour une certaine période.

__En tout cas, ce que tu as fais pour les mecs de Juilliard, c'était du tonnerre de dieu. J'en revenais pas,_ s'extasie Dean en nous entrainant dans le salon.

__Pansy a été une partenaire exemplaire_, je complimente avec un sourire confiant. _Elle a dû apprendre la choré en un temps record. Et puis au final, c'était à tomber comme d'hab'_.

__Oui, c'est vrai que les représentants de Juilliard sont arrivés tard,_ ajoute seamus en nous servant à boire. _Alors qu'ils s'annoncent un mois à l'avance en général._

__Seamus a raison, ils ont surement entendu parler de toi._

__Comme si mon nom avait traversé l'océan,_ je ris en secouant la tête._ Soyez sérieux deux minutes. C'était un hasard, et nous avons su le gérer avec brio_.

En approchant mes lèvres du verre de Whisky, je vois Seamus blêmir et ses yeux devenir rond comme des assiettes à dessert. Que se passe-t-il ? Je sens une main descendre de mon genou jusque sur ma cuisse. Je l'inspecte. Elle n'appartient qu'à une seule personne. Je me sens mal, je ne veux pas faire souffrir Seamus. C'est Dean qui brise ce moment le premier.

__Oui, d'autant que ton couple avec Pansy était tout simplement magnifique, j'ai vraiment adoré quand tu t'es couché sur elle et que tu l'as remonté par un porté. Grandiose !_

Continue Dean. Rajoutes-en une couche. Je me tourne vers Pansy, elle dépose un baiser bref sur mes lèvres. Si auparavant nous avions des gestes similaires qui prêtaient à confusion, ce n'est plus le cas à présent.

__Vous…vous êtes ensembles ?_ Balbutie Seamus.

__Depuis peu,_ avoue Pansy, le rouge aux joues. _C'est arrivé le jour de l'an, après être rentrés de boîte._

__Ouais, ça devait arriver. Les garçons et les filles ne peuvent pas rester amis éternellement, ça fini toujours au lit un de ces jours._

Les yeux de Seamus s'assombrissent. Dean n'est-il pas au courant du béguin de son ami pour ma douce ? Il continue de parler des garçons et des filles sans se soucier de nous. Pansy s'y met à la suite et je baisse les yeux. Je ne veux pas rencontrer le regard du compositeur. Même si je clame partout que Pansy est ma priorité, elle n'en reste pas moins une personne libre de ses choix. Il semblerait que cette fois, ce soit moi son choix. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

Le repas ne se passe pas comme je l'avais imaginé, la tension est palpable et je ne me résous pas à affronter les yeux chocolat de Seamus. D'ailleurs, ils doivent ressembler à du chocolat noir dû à la colère. Puis vient le moment des personnes de la boîte.

__Ce sont des amis d'enfance,_ je réponds lentement._ Quand j'étais petit, j'habitais un quartier résidentiel à l'extérieur de Londres. Ils étaient des gamins de la cité._

__Ils avaient l'air chamboulé de te voir. Et toi…plus que n'importe qui._

Il avait touché un point sensible. Ce soir-là, il m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille que le groupe de personnes qui nous observaient sans vergogne l'avait fait depuis que j'étais arrivé sur la piste. Je me racle la gorge et explique un peu ce qu'il en est.

__On ne s'était pas vu depuis 9/10 ans, je ne sais plus au juste. Nous étions assez proches mais quand ma famille a déménagé, je ne les ai plus revus._

__Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis quand nous sommes partis ?_

Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Nous sommes amis, j'en conviens mais je ne veux pas m'étaler sur cette enfance terrible qui a laissé des traces profondes. Ils ne savent rien de notre passé, ni ce que nous sommes.

__Rien de spécial, je n'ai rien à leur dire, nous avons tous grandis. Je…je ne sais pas quoi leur raconter_.

__Tous les six étaient tes amis ?_

__Non, les deux roux sont frère et sœur, après il y a Théodore et Hermione. Les autres, je ne les ai jamais vus._

Dean hoche la tête, se contentant de mes maigres propos. Pansy dévie sur un autre sujet. Elle les questionne sur leurs partiels. Comment se sont-ils déroulés ? Seamus lui répond avec empressement.

Il semble reprendre vie. Cette constatation me fait mal. Pansy est ma moitié mais elle ne semble pas m'être destinée. Alors comment définir notre relation actuelle ? Je me refuse à dire que ma précieuse amie est parfaite pour une relation sexuelle. Elle est beaucoup plus que cela. Je lève les yeux sur Seamus, je m'excuse silencieusement. Il a un doux sourire en coin. C'est à Pansy de décider et à elle seule. Quelque soit son choix, je me plierai sans discuter, du moment que l'amour de ma belle ne me privera pas définitivement d'elle.

* * *

En espérant que ça plaise toujours autant...bisous


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, tout d'abord je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui me lisent.

Et je tenais à préciser que je suis d'accord avec une remarque, mon histoire n'a rien d'original mais j'avais envie de l'écrire, et puis je voulais pour une première fic de Harry Potter, ne pas mettre la barre trop haute, ne pas écrire un challenge. En tout cas pour le moment.

Mais toutes les remarques sont faites pour avancer donc je suis contentes pour toutes celles qui ont été mises, merci pour tout.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK ROWLING, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

* * *

Chapitre troisième

**Draco POV**

Je peste et jure à haute voix. Blaise éclate de rire. Je le rabroue. Où sont passés mes dictionnaires de conjugaison et d'orthographe ? J'en ai toujours avec moi quand je rédige mes devoirs à rendre. Je questionne mon ami hilare.

__Tu te calmes le blond_, le petit ne sait pas lire, _il ne va pas t'en vouloir de ne pas amener deux ou trois instruments pour… _

__Mais tu t'entends blaise_ ! Je hurle ulcéré_. Harry a eu une enfance misérable, je tiens à ce qu'il ait ce concours._

__Mais tu ne le connais même pas_, s'exclame le black en fronçant les sourcils. _Et je sais que tu as accepté pour Ron…enfin plutôt pour moi._

Je m'assois en face de lui. Il est sur le point de se confier même si il le sait que je l'ai remarqué depuis des semaines. Il tripote sa fourchette.

__J'aime bien Ron…_

__Plus que bien Blaise, tu bades totalement Ronald. Parfois je me dis que si tu pouvais l'enfermer dans une pièce pour toi tout seul, tu le ferais sans remord._

Je suis fier de mon effet. J'ai un petit rictus vainqueur sur les lèvres. Les yeux sombres de mon ami me fixent quelques secondes puis il hoche la tête et a un petit rire tendre.

__Oui mais Ron n'est pas gay Draco et mon béguin se trouve dans une impasse._

__Mais tu lui as demandé ?_

__Mais oui quelle bonne idée !_ Ironise mon meilleur ami. _Ron, tu ne serais pas homo par hasard ? Car pour te dire, je rêve de te dévorer la bouche et te faire l'amour passionnément._

__Tu gardes la première partie mais tu évites le final, tu risques de le faire fuir_, je lui conseille un grand sourire encourageant.

C'est une première fois que nous discutons de nos préférences sexuelles. Dans certaines de ces lettres, Blaise avait émis des sous-entendus. Me concernant, j'avais toujours été clair mais lui se posait des questions essentielles. C'est le bon moment, le seul, l'unique.

__Tu sais Blaise, je suis gay moi aussi. Cette préférence est admise en Angleterre, Ron te sourit souvent, il reste avec toi, il est proche de toi. _

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Bon, je n'en tirerai rien aujourd'hui, surtout que j'ai autre chose à faire. Mon dieu ! Mon ami a une peine de cœur et moi je ne pense qu'au gamin qui ne sait ni lire, ni écrire. Il faut que je revoie parfois mes priorités. Je patiente. Je ne veux pas respirer trop fort mais je commence à m'impatienter. Il se décide oui ou non ?

__Tu crois que je dois lui dire ?_

_Pas _concrètement, fais-lui du gringue comme tu dis si bien, je ne sais pas moi, allez au cinéma, au théâtre, au restaurant. Faites ce que tout nouveau couple fait. _

__Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple._

__Oui, je le sais bien_, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. _Il m'agace à la fin. Mais il faut bien un début non ? _

Je lève les yeux sur la pendule du salon. J'ai perdu 10 min. Tais-toi Draco Malfoy. Blaise a besoin de parler, tu te contrôles. Il continue de jouer avec son petit-déjeuner. Blaise, affole-toi !

__Bon, je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Je crois que j'ai loupé mes partiels de lundi_.

__Oui, je sais tu me le répètes depuis trois jours._

Tout ça pour me dire qu'il va à la bibliothèque. J'adore Blaise et par amitié pour lui je ne dirai rien.

__Ton soutien me va droit au cœur. Vraiment Draco, tu es un as pour remonter le moral des gens. _

__Allez Zabini, je sais que tu vas tout réussir alors cesse ton petit jeu de la victime, car tu n'en es pas une. Et maintenant tu te remues le derrière et à ce soir !_

Je fonce à la porte d'entrée et la claque sur une dernière réplique. Je culpabilise un peu d'avoir faussé compagnie à Blaise de la sorte mais je me rattraperai ce soir. Quoique, ce sera peut-être pas moi pour lui remonter le moral. Je mettrai ma main dans un feu de la Saint-Jean que Ronald n'est pas indifférent au charme de mon Black favori. Je vais l'analyser le petit rouquin, son attitude ne va plus avoir de secret pour moi et bientôt il tombera dans les bras amoureux de mon colocataire.

En attendant, je dois suivre mes cours et préparer des leçons pour le prodige. Ma voiture se gare devant l'université et je cours avant le début du TD. Habituellement, je ne suis jamais en retard. Lucius déteste le retard. Pour lui, il suffit de se lever aux aurores afin d'entreprendre ce que nous désirons dans la journée. Oui, je me souviens, s'il m'arrivait de me présenter à 19h01 au dîner à la place de 19h, je savais que ma soirée serait cuisante. J'arrive tranquillement et retrouve Théo en train de lire les mémoires d'un avocat véreux.

__ Une vie palpitante_, je lis à haute voix. Par Maître Peter Pettigrow_. Il n'a pas été rayé du barreau celui-là ?_

__Tout à fait,_ approuve mon ami sans lever le nez des pages.

__Pourquoi se donne-t-il encore le qualificatif de « Maître » dans ce cas-là ?_

__Je présume que c'est plus par provocation que par conscience professionnelle. _

Il lève la main pour me signifier de me taire. Il est étrange ce Nott. Il fronce les sourcils. Il se penche sur le livre comme si une ligne méritait plus d'attention que les autres. Puis, il se redresse en fermant le livre.

__Tu sais comment s'appelle ton nouvel élève j'imagine ?_

__Théodore, je ne suis pas sénile, bien sûr que je le sais ! Ton Harry est entre de bonnes mains._

__Son nom de famille ?_

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Qu'il s'appelle Harry me suffit amplement. Pour moi, il n'a pas besoin de nom de famille. Comme si le simple fait qu'il n'ait qu'un prénom le définissait déjà tout entier.

__Est-ce si important ?_

__Son nom est Potter, Harry Potter._

__Oui et…._

Je me stoppe. Je me souviens de nos premiers cours de droit. Une affaire avait été décortiquée pour différencier le vrai du faux. Une femme accusée du meurtre de son petit-ami, un avocat fou la croyant innocente par dessus-tout. Et puis pour ajouter à cet imbroglio, l'avocat était tombé amoureux de l'accusée. Trop tendre le cœur de son défenseur. Nous avions étudié à l'époque l'interrogatoire de la jeune femme. Une jolie voix, une belle chevelure et des yeux magnifiques. Son nom, Evans et le nom de l'avocat amoureux, Potter. James Potter. Je remue, mal à l'aise, sur ma chaise.

__L'accusée a été innocentée, pas de quoi en faire un fromage 20 ans après._

__17 ans,_ précise Théo en se tournant enfin vers moi. _Ils sont morts quand Harry avait un an._ _Pettigrow était l'avocat des parents de la victime._

Je ne réponds pas, notre professeur vient d'entrer dans la salle. Il est visiblement en colère. Il nous distribue rapidement un devoir surprise et je soupire de désespoir. Ma journée commence sous de bons hospices.

A la pause déjeuner, je pends un plateau repas dans un restaurant universitaire et sors sur la table les livres empruntés à la bibliothèque municipale. J'ai pris un classeur où je compte répertorier tous les cours donnés à Harry. Il faut que ce soit classé et méthodique. Les livres enfantins me font sourire. J'en profite, face au brun, je n'aurais pas le droit à l'erreur. Un seul faux pas et il détale comme un lièvre face aux phares d'une voiture. En lisant les leçons niveau CP, je repense au tournant que ma vie a pris depuis que je suis revenu en Angleterre. Pour ma part, je voulais revenir dans mon pays natal alors que le jeune prodige veut en partir. Certainement dû à son enfance traumatisante, une adolescence on ne sait où, dans la rue sans doute. Et pourtant, je sens que le jeune brune qui l'accompagne sera peut-être celle qui détiendra le dernier mot. Difficile à déterminer.

Un mouvement brusque fait bouger ma table, je relève les yeux agacé. Un grand black se tient devant moi. Il a ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise en face de moi. Il est prêt à s'assoir. Je plisse les yeux, je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Oui, je l'ai vu. Avec Harry.

__Euh…Seamus ?_

__Loupé, moi c'est Dean. Dean Thomas._

Il s'installe calmement. Son regard se pose sur mes notes. Je range tout avec des gestes secs. Que faisait-il ici ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu en faculté de droit.

__Des cours que tu ne comprends pas ? Le droit te perturbe ? _

__Je suis à l'école d'Art, tu parles que tes cours de droit, c'est du chinois pour moi. _

__La vie est-elle trop monotone pour que tu viennes me chercher ici ? D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu là ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? _

Son petit sourire innocent ne me dupe pas. Il est peut-être très beau, avec des yeux chaleureux mais s'il est assis à ma table, c'est pour une bonne raison.

__Allez, je suis honnête, je suis tombé sur toi par hasard. Je venais pour une toute autre personne. C'est une amie qui nous appris que les amis de Harry étudiaient en droit. _

__Pas tous. Bon, si je ne suis pas la personne que tu cherches, tu m'excuseras mais mes cours mes prennent du temps. _

Je pousse ma chaise en arrière mais il se saisit de mon poignet en vitesse. Je compte le repousser rudement mais il parle en premier.

__Attends ! Je sais ce que tu vas faire pour Harry, je sais que…_

__Il te l'as dis_ ? Sifflai-je décontenancé.

Je croyais qu'Harry en avait honte. Il doit avoir confiance en Dean Thomas pour lui confier ce genre de secret.

__Non. Je l'ai découvert il y a un mois quand je suis sorti avec Harry au vidéoclub. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider pour un film et en l'observant, j'ai eu des doutes. C'est Pansy qui a confirmé. _

__J'ai l'impression que cette petite a la langue bien pendue_, dis-je acide.

__C'est pas ce que tu crois, Pansy est malheureuse qu'il veuille partir, et c'est là qu'elle s'est confiée à moi. Harry est comment dire…ils sont dépendants l'un de l'autre. Le départ futur d'Harry la travaille_ _de plus en plus. Je crois qu'ils ont un fort passé ensemble._

__Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi tout cela me concerne. Tu voudrais que j'annule les cours pour que votre danseur reste en Europe ?_

Il ferme les yeux et inspire fortement. Tout un cinéma pour pas grand-chose. Je perds sérieusement patience. Qu'ont-ils tous aujourd'hui avec leur état d'âme ? Il ne me semble pas que l'inscription « âme charitable » est inscrite sur mon front.

__Je voudrai que tu rapproches Harry de ses anciens amis_. Confie-t-il plus bas.

__Seulement pour lui ? _

__Oui pour lui et pour…_

Une fille ! Que les mecs sont niais quand il s'agit d'une femelle. Je suis bien content d'être gay. Je le trouve totalement ridicule. Si je ne savais pas me contenir, j'exploserai de rire.

__Je comprends, c'est pour Hermione_.

__Qui ? _

__Hermione, le jeune brune avec des yeux chocolat. Toute coquette et sérieuse_.

__Euh non…Plutôt la rousse, tu vois celle qui…_

__Je te donne son nom, tu te débrouilles pour la suite. Elle s'appelle Ginny Weasley, elle est en première année de droit. Attends, il y a pas une petite blonde qui l'a connaît ? _

__Si, Luna est une amie à elle je crois, mais la copine de Neville est un peu bavarde, je n'ai pas trop confiance. _

Je ris. Les histoires d'amour sont au cœur de notre vie en permanence. Je pensais que les histoires de lycée se terminaient justement à la fin du diplôme. A croire que je me suis trompé. Un garçon reste un garçon, avec ses doutes et ses niaiseries. Je le quitte sans promesse mais il a l'air plus détendu. Suis-je un réceptacle de confidences ? Je me pose des questions. Si tel est le cas, peut-être que les confidences qui m'intéressent réellement viendront à moi sans que je ne me force. Le froid mordant me coupe le souffle en sortant du restaurant. J'ai toujours aimé l'hiver. La seule saison que Lucius déteste. Je crois que je l'aime par pur esprit de contradiction mais tant pis, j'apprécie cette saison. Je regarde ma montre, dans une heure à peine, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon élève. Ils avaient conclu avec Ron que si quelqu'un acceptait, la personne devait se rendre au conservatoire. J'avais appris à Ronald que suivant mon emploi du temps, seul vendredi j'étais libre en après-midi. Tout tombait pile poil, Harry aussi était libre durant cette période.

Ma voiture se faufile dans la circulation tranquillement et j'atteins le conservatoire en moins de temps que je ne le pensais au départ. J'ai 20 min d'avance. Je traverse le grand parc entourant le bâtiment et admire l'architecture qui doit dater du 18e siècle si je ne me trompe pas. Je regarde les étudiants qui sortent et entrent du bâtiment. Ils ont vraiment le look de leurs études.

Soudain, un homme âgé sort à son tour et me sourit. Enfin, je me retourne et constate que cet échange m'est bien destiné. Je hausse un sourcil. D'une main, il m'invite à le rejoindre.

__Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

__D'Angleterre ou du Conservatoire ?_ Je demande pour simple précision.

__Si si, vous êtes bien d'origine britannique mais vous n'êtes pas un étudiant de mon établissement_.

Fantastique ! Je me trouve devant le directeur de l'école du petit prodige. Il sourit gentiment mais cela parait un peu hypocrite.

__Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à l'entrée du Conservatoire ?_

__Dois-je quitter les lieux ?_

__Faites-vous une action répréhensible aux yeux de la loi ?_

__Bien sûr que non !_ Je m'insurge en élevant la voix malgré moi_. Je suis venu pour un de vos étudiants, si vous voulez tout savoir !_

Ses yeux pétillent de victoire. Je suis au bord de l'énervement. Pourvu qu'Harry arrive vite sinon je sens que je vais très mal répondre à ce vieux gâteux.

__Lequel ? Je vous indiquerai sa classe._

__Harry Potter, je viens pour voir Harry Potter._

Son sourire s'élargit. Je bouillonne de l'intérieur. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise en face de cet étrange personnage. Cette journée est vraiment très longue et elle commence à me courir sur le haricot. Je fais plus de rencontre en moins de deux heures que durant une semaine entière de cours.

__Vous venez pour Harry, je suis content, mon petit-fils est très intelligent, vous vous en rendrez compte par vous-même. _

Je reste bouche bée. Harry est le petit fils de cet ancêtre ? C'est assez inattendu. Une sonnerie se fait entendre, une masse d'élèves se pressent à la sortie. Nous nous écartons sur le côté. Je vois Harry sortir et le directeur lui faire signe de nous rejoindre. Ses yeux émeraude m'interrogent silencieusement.

**Harry POV**

Faut-il qu'il se mêle de tout ou je suis encore entrain de rêver ? Le blond qui est à ses côtés de m'est pas inconnu. Je me repasse un film dans ma tête et le revois en boîte ce soir-là. Je comprends immédiatement que c'est la personne que Ron m'a envoyé. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

__Harry, tout va bien ?_

__Aussi bien que possible, Mr Dumbledore_.

__Ce jeune homme sait qui je suis pour toi_, m'apprend-t-il en désignant l'autre jeune homme. _Il est ici pour te voir, nous avons eu une charmante conversation lui et moi. _

Le blond fronce les sourcils. Oui, je vois quel genre de conversation ils ont pu avoir. Mais mon grand-père pose une main affectueuse sur mon épaule et nous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. Nous le suivons du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la lourde porte de l'entrée du bâtiment. Cette histoire n'est pas terminée.

__Harry,_ commence le blond en me tendant une main fine_. Je suis Draco Malfoy_.

__Tu n'as pas besoin de toutes ces formalités, je refuse que tu viennes ce pourquoi Ron t'a sûrement demandé de venir. _

Je descends l'allée d'un pas pressé. Il se cale à ma démarche.

__Je crois que c'est pourtant nécessaire, d'après ce que j'ai appris._

Je m'arrête brusquement. Je refuse que l'on me balance mon handicap à la figure d'une façon si peu engagée. Pour qui se prenait cet arrogant ? Sa façon de s'habiller et sa façon de se tenir droit me communiquent ses origines. J'ai presque envie de lui envoyer en pleine figure nos différences.

__Tu ne sais rien Malfoy, retourne à ta petite vie paisible, je me débrouillerai d'une manière différente. _

Il a un sourire en coin. Comme si il avait découvert une information importante.

__Tu t'exprimes bien, j'en suis presque étonné. Bon, écoute, ce que je fais, c'est uniquement pour mon meilleur ami qui s'est entiché, va savoir pourquoi, de Ronald. Et son précieux rouquin tient encore beaucoup à toi. _

Rien ne transparait sur son visage. Il me fixe dans les yeux sans ciller. Je le trouve très captivant. Ce regard gris perle est totalement ensorcelant. Je n'avais jamais vu cette couleur auparavant.

__Ron est trop sensible au passé_, je me justifie en passant une main sur ma nuque_. Je…_

__C'est toi qui lui demandé de l'aide_, me rappelle-t-il en inspirant bruyamment_. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi, c'est oui ou c'est non. _

__Tu es un ami de Ron ?_

__Eh bien, il passe souvent à la maison. Pas pour moi je pense mais si dîner de temps en temps signifie être amis, alors nous pourrons qualifier cette relation d'amitié. _

Il hausse les épaules avec nonchalance. Je sais que j'ai besoin de lui mais j'ai peur qu'il sache certains actes qui sont survenus dans mon passé. Je me pince la lèvre inférieure et je me fais mal. Je suis un idiot. J'entends déjà la voix de Pansy me descendre si je lui avoue avoir envoyé paître sur les roses mon professeur particulier d'anglais.

__Pas une question sur ça, je ne répondrai pas de toute façon. Tu fais ton boulot et je te paierai en conséquence, c'est tout, ok ?_

__Ronald ne m'avait pas parlé de rétribution mais je suis preneur si tu y tiens. _

Il m'embrouille, je n'aime pas cela de tout.

__D'accord, nous allons faire un marché. Si tu es un excellent professeur. Attention, pas bon, ni médiocre, tu dois être excellent. Je penserai à te payer si les résultats sont satisfaisants._

Je reprends la marche en direction de notre chambre d'étudiants. Je l'entends qui rit derrière moi.

__Encore faut-il que tu sois toi-même un étudiant assidu. _

Je grogne. Et je pense déjà à l'humiliation que je vais subir dans moins de 10 min. J'ai honte de moi, de ma personne et de mon irresponsabilité à ne me soigner que maintenant. Je le fais entrer dans notre chambre que Pansy range tous les matins. Elle est ma petite fée. Je saurai la remercier le soir même. Il semble indifférent à l'entourage exigu de notre espace. Il s'installe déjà au bureau et sors plusieurs livres que j'identifie comme étant un apprentissage à la lecture. Je reste figé. Je vois ses gestes au ralenti. Je ne peux plus bouger. Il me pose une question. Je ne l'entends pas. Il se relève et s'approche de moi.

__Harry,_ m'appelle-t-il plus fort_. Mettons-nous au travail, veux-tu ?_

Mes yeux s'embuent subitement. Je me sens faible. Je me sens inculte. Je me sens miséreux à côté de lui. Son visage reflète l'inquiétude.

__Ne dis rien à Ron…_je balbutie faiblement.

Si Ron apprend que je suis un ignorant de première catégorie. M'aimera-t-il toujours autant ? Sera-t-il toujours mon ami ? J'ai besoin de Ron, je veux qu'il soit là, où est-il ?

Je fais volte-face et la vision de la porte marron me ramène sur terre. Je recule.

__D'accord,_ concède Draco Malfoy doucement. _Ronald ne saura rien, nos cours resteront entre nous._

__Quoi ?_

Je crie un peu trop fort. Je passe une main gênée sur mon visage. Cette réaction ne m'était pas arrivée depuis des années. J'avais cessé de réclamer Ron après mes 13 ans. Marcus m'avait juste dit que mes amis resteraient dans mon cœur aussi longtemps que je le voudrai. Ron n'est jamais sorti de ce cœur qui lui était attaché.

Draco, devant moi, a un air perdu.

__Harry, tu veux un verre d'eau ? _

__Occupe-toi de tes affaires Malfoy ! _

Il se raidit. Il se rassoit sans m'adresser la parole. Je suis à cran. Je me vois tourner sur moi-même. Malfoy ne s'occupe plus de moi. Il ouvre un petit bouquin et se met à le parcourir en lisant silencieusement. Finalement, je m'affale sur une chaise à ses côtés et souffle doucement.

__C'est…c'est d'accord_.

Le blond relève la tête fièrement. Ses yeux argent me transpercent. Ils sondent mon esprit, j'en suis certain. Ce mec est terriblement beau. Une grâce coupable, une peau que nous ne voudrions pas toucher, de peur de la salir. Je voudrai être un rongeur et disparaître dans le premier trou de rat tellement je me sens minable sous son regard. Et puis contre toute attente, un sourire fleurit sur son visage parfait.

__Tu es seul maître Harry Potter, tu es seul à décider_.

Il se fiche de moi. Ma rage remonte à vitesse grand V. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Ron a de drôles de connaissances. Ce mec n'est pas du tout fréquentable.

__Contente-toi de faire ton travail, Malefoy_.

__Avec grand plaisir, Potter. Je pense être particulièrement satisfait quand tu sauras lire l'alphabet sans mon aide. _

Il attaque sur mon unique point faible. Je m'imagine à l'instant lui arracher les yeux et les jeter dans la Tamise. Que ferait-il sans son unique atout de beauté ? Il doit happer les filles avec ses yeux orageux. Que des pimbêches qui tombent sous son charme. Elles me répugnent.

__Quand tu auras fini ta sale besogne, je t'éclaterais ta belle petite gueule avec une joie non feinte._

Nous nous jaugeons du regard. Je prévois déjà qu'il va se lever et quitter la chambre le dos droit et la tête haute. Je me suis cru où ? Il ne part pas, au contraire ! Il s'installe contre le dossier de la chaise et me tend le petit ouvrage.

__Ouvre la première page, nous commencerons par le commencement,_ indique-t-il en montrant le livre de son index.

J'inspire un grand coup. Les lettres apparaissent comme des insultes à mes yeux. Elles sourient de mon ignorance. Je me fais violence pour ne pas refermer le livre. Un doigt fin montre le début, je reconnais la lettre A. Mon prénom détient cette lettre.

__Tu tourneras les pages au défilement des lettres, puis tu les retranscriras dans le cahier de brouillon. Avant tout, tu dois apprendre l'alphabet, c'est primordial. _

Le livre tremble. Je ne suis pas idiot. Non, je ne suis pas idiot. Marcus me disait toujours que mon intelligence me sauverait. Pas cette fois-ci, ou alors, il n'avait pas vu que j'étais réellement un imbécile. J'entends la voix de Malfoy citer les lettres une à une. Mon poignet est tout d'un coup capturé par sa main douce.

__Ecoute-moi, nous sommes ici pour apprendre. Il n'y a pas de personne bête dans cette pièce. Alors tu te calmes et tu respires profondément. _

__Tu sais lire toi_, dis-je en proie à une profonde jalousie mal placée.

Il hoche la tête doucement.

__Oui, je sais lire et écrire mais il y a des choses que je ne sais pas faire. Je ne sais pas danser par exemple. _

__Te fiche pas de moi_ ! J'explose en me levant.

J'étouffe dans cette pièce, je transpire, les murs me paraissent complètement flous. Je voudrai Ron, je voudrai Pansy, je voudrai ne jamais être ici. La porte m'attire comme un aimant, je me précipite vers elle.

__NON _!

Draco Malefoy est devant moi, me barrant le passage de son corps fin. J'analyse que je suis plus fort que lui, mais il prend mon menton entre ses doigt et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

__Tu recules Harry, tu vas te rassoir et m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es comme fou_.

__Mais regarde-moi ! Je ne sais même pas lire l'alphabet à 18 ans ! Je te dégoute, dis-le !_

Je lui tourne le dos. Je ne veux pas voir dans ses beaux yeux argent que je ne suis qu'un idiot incapable d'apprendre ce qu'un enfant de 6ans assimile en moins d'un mois. Je sens une chaleur humide inonder mes joues. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules sans me demander la permission. Je les déteste, elles me trahissent face à l'intelligence même, la culture incarnée.

__La première leçon sera la plus dure_.

Un chuchotement. Si cette phrase était censée me permettre d'avancer sans savoir honte, elle tombait très très mal. Enfin, peut-être pas. Malfoy ne mentait pas. Malgré nos peu d'échanges que nous avons eus peu avant, je remarque que mentir n'est pas dans sa nature.

__Et après ?_

__Après, tu vas commencer à te débrouiller, et une fois que tu sauras assembler les lettres pour former des mots, je ne serai là que pour te corriger. _

Il venait d'énoncer ce fait comme si il me relater la météo du jour-même. J'essuie mes yeux sous mes lunettes et lui fait face à nouveau. Je me sens si faible. Il croise les bras sur son torse et sourit de contentement.

__Pourquoi as-tu accepté la proposition ? Même moi je me rends compte que c'est mission impossible, le laps de temps est trop court. _

__J'aime particulièrement les défis_, répond-il en m'indiquant la chaise_. Et puis, grâce à toi, je ne subirai pas les yeux larmoyants de mon meilleur ami. _

Ce fameux Blaise qui en pince pour Ron. Je ne me serai jamais douter que mon joyeux rouquin était de ce bord. J'avance jusqu'à la table et m'installe. Draco se positionne juste derrière moi et me conseille de lire à voix haute les lettres qui se présentent sous mes yeux. Je n'ouvre malheureusement pas la bouche. Il annonce la première, me demande de la répéter. Plusieurs fois.

__Tu devras savoir l'alphabet par cœur_.

Impressionnant. Je commence lentement à déchiffrer une à une les formes sur le livre. Si au début ma voix est faible et enrouée. Elle se détend au fur et à mesure du livre. Parfois, Malfoy me montre des mots où apparaissent les lettres que je lis. Il lit, répète, décortique. Il est patient, sa voix est apaisante.

Le bouquin fini, il m'indique un petit cahier de brouillon et me tend un crayon de papier. Nouveau blocage, c'est une chose de reconnaitre les lettres et de savoir, presque, les lire mais c'est une autre paire de manche d'écrire ces même lettres. Je le sens prendre place à son tour et il prend un stylo entre ses doigts.

__Tu cales le crayon de cette façon, tu vois, ton pouce et ton index le maintiennent_.

Il exécute le mouvement et attend que je reproduise le schéma. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va patienter un bon moment mais lentement, il referme mes doigts sur le petit morceau de bois. Il acquiesce en signe d'assentiment. Et il m'aide pour effectuer la première lettre. Sa main est un comme un voile sur la mienne, elle la maintient mais elle semble la caresser. Je veux prendre les rennes et essaye de reproduire seul ce qu'il a initié. Comble du miracle, j'y arrive avec facilité.

__Tu écris avec dextérité_, avoue Malefoy avec un franc sourire_. Mais je ne suis pas étonné_.

Le compliment fonce droit au cœur. Je suis décidément trop sensible pour mon propre bien. Le blond ne me donne pas des cours avec émotion mais seulement professionnalisme. Reprends-toi mon pauvre Harry.

__Ecris l'alphabet entier deux fois de suite, tu l'apprendras en même temps_.

Je m'atèle à la tache sans attendre. Je suis satisfait de mon travail. Mes lettres sont presque belles et arrondies. Bon, mon travail ne doit pas être mis en comparaison avec celui de Malefoy mais je ne suis pas peut-être pas une cause perdue.

__Comment cela se fait-il que tu saches t'exprimer aussi bien ? Tu parles mieux que certaines personnes de la haute que je connais. _

Il n'a pas de tact mais je n'en suis pas vexé. Il n'emprunte pas quatre chemins pour me questionner et au fond j'aime ça. Je finis la lettre Z et pose mon crayon sur la feuille. Je cherche la meilleure façon de lui répondre sans lui dévoiler ma vie passée.

__C'est Marcus, mon grand-frère. Il ne tenait pas à ce que je m'exprime comme un charretier. Il m'en a mis des claques à chaque gros mot, il m'a fait répéter encore et encore des tournures de phrases. _

Je revois le visage de mon protecteur. Jamais agacé, jamais énervé, toujours muni d'une patience extrême. Il me manque Marcus et je ravale les larmes qui remontent dans ma gorge. Je croise les yeux de mon interlocuteur. Rien ne transparait sur son magnifique visage de porcelaine. Je ne suis pas gêné, il se tient droit. Il ne bouge pas.

__Il a eu raison, je crois_.

__C'est certain_, approuve Malfoy_. Je ne suis pas médecin mais je pense que cela t'aide dans ton apprentissage._

Doit-il avoir les mots justes à chaque fois ? Il ne prendra jamais de gant avec moi, je le sens. Mais il sera toujours neutre et impartial. Il sera un excellent professeur. Un silence profond s'installe.

La porte s'ouvre après quelques minutes. Pansy apparait souriante. Elle salue Draco Malfoy qui se lève pour lui serrer délicatement la main. Elle rougit et me fixe. Je m'avance à mon tour et elle m'embrasse en pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Quand j'ouvre les yeux de nouveau. La mâchoire de Malfoy est contractée sur le côté droit. Il nous souhaite une bonne soirée et referme la porte fortement.

__Il est gentil ?_ Demande Pansy en se pelotonnant contre moi.

__Oui, enfin je crois_.

Une sensation de froid envahit mon ventre. Est-ce lui ou la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre ? Je ne réponds pas, Pansy fouille mes cours et saute de joie devant mes efforts. Elle me félicite et me conseille de m'habiller pour sortir dîner en ville. C'est une bonne idée.

* * *

Merci et à la semaine prochaine


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir,

**Disclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient, je m'amuse avec les personnages, c'est tout.

Tout d'abord, je remercie toutes celles qui suivent et commentent.

J'accélère un peu l'histoire, il faut que ça bouge!

* * *

Chapitre Quatrième

**Draco POV**

Non mais je rêve ! Je colle mon oreille au mur mitoyen à la chambre de Blaise et j'écarquille les yeux. Ce ne sont quand même pas des gémissements que j'entends ! Mais depuis quand et comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ce parfait imbécile de Blaise ne me l'a pas dit ? Non, je ne vais lui faire ce reproche, hier soir, je n'étais pas à l'appartement jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je soupire, j'ai passé la soirée chez un inconnu uniquement pour oublier de grands yeux émeraude. Triste fin de journée à vrai dire.

Quand j'avais quitté la chambre de cet Harry Potter, j'avais été dans un bar coté de Londres. Mal m'en a pris ! Il m'avait dragué ouvertement dès le départ et j'avais répondu hypocritement pour passer le temps. Et nous l'avons passé au bar, puis au restaurant et ensuite chez lui. Cette partie je préfère l'oublier. Malheureusement, c'est trop frais pour être gommer de mon pauvre cerveau.

Je me souviens parfaitement de ses mains sur mes cuisses, sur ma taille. Et je me revois très bien me lever et lui crier dessus que je ne couche pas avec des inconnus rencontrés dans les bars. Se taire est une leçon que je devrai pratiquer de temps en temps. Il me balance mon manteau, m'ouvre la porte et me pousse sur le pas en criant que je n'avais pas qu'à l'allumer. L'allumer ! Ai-je une tête à allumer un poivreau dans un bar lugubre ? Je répondrai plus tard à cette question qui n'est pas primordial à ma vie en ce moment.

Je me lance, je me lève et traverse le couloir pour atteindre la salle de bain. Je ralentis discrètement devant la chambre de Blaise. Allez, beau brun, épate-moi un peu !

__Salut Dray !_

Je ne sursaute même pas. Blaise est devant moi, porte ouverte de sa chambre. Il a un sourire splendide. Je relève la tête et prend un air hautain.

__Blaise, comment vas-tu ?_

__Merveilleusement bien, dis-moi…tu écoutais à la porte à cet instant ?_

Je prends un air horrifié. Comme si moi, Draco Malfoy, allait m'abaisser à écouter aux portes comme un vulgaire espion de bas étage.

__Tu t'égares mon pauvre Zabini, je vais me doucher._

__Il te faut dix pas pour atteindre la salle de bain, soit environ 30 secondes grand maximum, que fais-tu encore devant ma porte de chambre ?_

Un gloussement hérissant se fait entendre derrière lui. Je me pince l'intérieur de la joue. Je ne vais pas passer mes nerfs sur cet apôtre quand même ? Quoique que j'en ai très envie.

__Sache pour ta gouverne que je n'ai nullement besoin d'écouter à ta stupide porte. Le bruit que vous émettez tous les deux de concert traverse le mur de ma chambre, _je remarque acide. _Et que mon mal de tête vient de ces bruits gênants._

Je suis un menteur hors-pair. Enfin presque. Blaise accentue son sourire de crétin heureux.

__Tu es jaloux ?_

__Je te demande pardon ?_ Je m'écrie interloqué.

__Parfaitement Dray, tu es jaloux car j'ai une vie sexuelle active, au contraire de la tienne._

Oh misère ! En plus, il est sérieux.

__Ma vie sexuelle, comme tu dis, est parfaite et me correspond tout à fait._

Je m'arrête ici avant de déballer devant son rouquin hilare qu'il se rêvait cette tête rousse pendant des semaines. Je secoue la tête de dédain et reprend ma marche vers la salle de bain. Un bon bain me fera oublier cette discussion désastreuse. Des pouffements résonnent dans mon dos. Le mieux c'est de les ignorer, tu es plus intelligent qu'eux. Oui, bien plus. Je rentre dans la pièce d'eau, et pour parfaire ma comédie, je me retourne avec air dédaigneux sur le visage. Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux comme des idiots dégénérés. Je claque la porte fou de rage. Au diable, Blaise et Ronald !

L'eau chaude du bain me détend mais mon esprit tourne à plein régime. Et en prenant du recul, je m'aperçois que je me suis donné en spectacle hier au soir, dans la chambre de Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais imaginé ? Bien sûr que sa petite Pansy et lui se tenaient en couple. Et pourtant, les voir s'embrasser ainsi devant moi m'a refroidi considérablement. Alors est-que Blaise me renvoie la vérité en me jetant que je suis jaloux de son récent bonheur avec Ronald ? Je ne veux pas qu'il ait raison. Harry n'est rien pour moi, pour mon futur et de plus il est, semble-t-il, un hétérosexuel accompli. Je m'enfonce dans l'eau jusqu'aux yeux. Je m'amuse à faire des bulles avec ma bouche. Ressaisis-toi Malfoy, Harry est beau, certes mais Harry n'est pas gay. Il me faut un gay ! Je décide tout de go, et un de suite !

Je me lave rapidement et me sèche. Je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de ma taille fine. Un miroir dans le couloir me renvoie mon image. Et je la trouve parfaite. J'ai toujours été dans la catégorie des beaux spécimens. C'est une des seules choses que je dois à Lucius. Lui aussi est un très bel homme et ma mère est une superbe créature. Tous les contacts de mon géniteur nous associent comme des copies conformes. Mais non. Devant ce miroir. Je me vois moi et non Lucius. Longtemps, j'ai cru y voir mon père et son air froid, ses yeux clairs et dédaigneux. Petit à petit, j'ai fais la liste de ce qui nous différenciaient lui et moi. Et le plus spectaculaire est les yeux. Il a des yeux clairs. Oui, mais bleu clair. Alors que moi je les ai gris. Argentés. Ma mère dit qu'ils viennent de sa branche des Black. Elle me racontait parfois, qu'un cousin à elle lui avait toujours dit de se méfier de Lucius. Elle avait dénigré, ignoré ce bellâtre. Il avait les yeux argentés. J'aurai aimé le connaitre.

Un sifflement lointain me ramène dans le présent. Blaise se tient accoudé au mur et me sourit gentiment.

__Tu es plus humain que lui. En fait, je ne vois rien de commun avec lui._

__Tu mens,_ je souffle en passant une main dans mes cheveux, les ramenant en arrière._ Nous sommes identiques. Et je hais cette ressemblance_.

__Tes cheveux sont plus courts, ta bouche est plus fine, ton nez est plus remonté. TU ne ressembles pas à Lucius._

Je me tourne vers lui. Pendant ces longues années où nous étions séparés, notre correspondance n'en a été que plus accrue. Nous nous téléphonions, nous nous écrivions sur internet mais les lettres étaient de loin mon journal intime. Blaise a assisté de loin à ma rébellion contre Lucius. Toujours silencieuse, toujours cachée mais bien réelle.

__Tu vois tous ça toi ?_

__Oui, monsieur. Un aveugle le verrait._

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux humides. Retombant ainsi sur mes yeux, je n'ai plus rien de l'aristocrate Malfoy. Je me redresse. Lucius est de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Il ne doit pas interférer dans ma vie en Angleterre. J'envoie une pichenette sur l'épaule de mon ami et entre dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller. Ce dadais de métisse m'a remonté le moral en flèche. Décidément, il me connait trop bien. Je cherche des affaires confortables dans mon armoire tout en sachant que je vais rester à l'appartement pour travailler une étude de cas à rendre dans une quinzaine de jours. J'opte pour un pantalon de survêtement large et un polo de même couleur.

Quand je sors de la chambre, les effluves de café envahissent mes narines. Des éclats de rire proviennent de la cuisine. C'est un spectacle joyeux qui s'y joue. Ronald est assis sur le comptoir et Blaise, entre ses jambes, le taquine.

__Bonjour de près Ronald._

__Salut Draco, bien dormi ?_

Nouveau gloussement.

__Blaise, arrête de faire la poule, veux-tu ? J'ai bien dormi mais peu._

Aussitôt mon meilleur ami se tourne complètement vers moi.

__Où étais-tu hier soir ? Tu es rentré à quelle heure ? On le connait ?_

__Je ne savais pas que tu avais changé d'orientation en une nuit Blaise, serais-tu destiné à faire commissaire de police ? Tu t'entraînes pour tes futurs interrogatoires ?_

__Ne tourne pas autour de la gamelle Dray, où étais-tu ?_

Je suis le centre de mir de deux mâles en chaleur. Ne peuvent-ils pas s'occuper de leurs fesses ? Je prends mon temps pour me servir une tasse de café, je m'installe soigneusement sur une chaise. Je touille le sucre en morceau dans le café. J'attends.

__Draco, tu t'affoles !_

Gagné ! Blaise est très impatient. Je soupire comme un acteur face à une situation embêtante et raconte ma pauvre mésaventure de la veille. Je suis bien comme un jambon séché vu que j'ai perdu 6heures de ma vie pour un rendez-vous sans concrétisation.

__Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Le mec n'était pas à ton goût ?_ S'étonne mon ami.

__Le pire c'est que je crois que je l'ai effectivement dragué, mais une fois chez lui, je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas envie._

__T'amuse pas trop à ce jeu Draco, _conseille Ronald en descendant du comptoir d'un pas souple. _On ne sait pas qui traîne dans les bars._

__Ron a raison,_ soutient Blaise._ Imagine qu'il s'énerve, il t'assomme, et puis…et puis …enfin tu peux imaginer quoi_.

Sur le coup je n'avais pas pensé à ce genre de scénario. J'étais bien inconscient. Pour la première fois de ma vie. J'hausse les épaules.

__Mais le plus important ce matin, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fais hier au soir mais plutôt ce que vous avez pratiqué, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?_

Ronald rougit tellement fort que je ressens presque qu'il fait plus chaud dans la pièce. Je jubile intérieurement et croise les bras sur mon torse en attente d'une misérable réponse de leur part. Blaise lève les sourcils et lève un pouce en signe de victoire. Oui, merci Blaise je suis assez intelligent pour avoir compris de quoi il en retourne en réalité.

__Ne me racontez pas votre histoire de fesse en détails mais, ôtez-moi d'un doute, hier vous n'étiez pas si…intimes. Si ?_

En avant le moulin à paroles nommé Blaise. Il est tellement ravi de me conter comment ils se sont embrassés au-dessus de la table, extasié de me décrire leur ascension vers la chambre. Je le stoppe d'un grand cri alors que Ron est rouge écrevisse.

__Un peu de tenue tombeur, ton cher et tendre est gêné._

__Oh toi, tu la fermes !_ Crois bon de rajouter Ronald en soufflant comme un animal.

__Du calmes les gars_, tempère Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. _De toute façon, Ron et moi allons nous promener, tu vas pouvoir travailler tranquillement_.

La situation a dégénéré de façon complètement ridicule. Mais je m'aperçois que le rouquin de Blaise est très susceptible. Il me regarde comme si je venais de lui jeter la pire offense de sa vie. Et puis je tique. Ronald est-il réellement gay ? Je me penche, coudes en avant, sur la table de la cuisine.

__Dis-moi Ronald, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à Blaise _?

Revoilà ma franchise, associée à ma curiosité, refaire surface à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ils stoppent leur activité aussi sec. Mais mes soupçons se confirment quand je vois Ronald baisser les yeux et ses oreilles rougir furieusement.

__Laisse tombé Dray_, dit mon meilleur ami en passant une main sous le menton de son amant.

__Réponds Ronald _! Je presse en appuyant sur son nom.

Si mon ami d'enfance doit se prendre la plus belle déchirure au cœur de la part de Weasley, je préfère que ce soit clair. Et pourtant, je sens que je vais trop loin, je n'ai pas à m'interposer dans leur vie intime. Blaise porte sur moi un regard malheureux.

__Tu n'es pas gay, Blaise si, alors fais attention où tu mets les pieds. C'est compliqué parfois de s'affirmer._

__Peut-être_, murmure-t-il. _Mais je veux être avec Blaise, et tu n'as rien à y dire_, reprends-t-il avec force.

Le black écarquille les yeux qui pétillent de joie. Oui, moi aussi je suis content. Je me laisse retomber contre le dossier de la chaise. J'ai un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

__C'est certain_, j'assure en approchant la tasse à café de mes lèvres.

Le café est infect froid mais je prends sur moi et termine mon numéro comme si de rien n'était. La vue de leurs visages est impayable. J'adore.

Mon front cogne franchement contre le dessus de mon bureau. Cette étude de dossier est une grosse pelote de laine composée d'une vingtaine de fils emmêlés ensemble. Mais ne pourrait-on pas plutôt se contenter d'apprendre le droit par cœur ? Non ! Il faut aussi l'exercer ! J'ai une envie dérangeante de tout envoyer valser mais je retiens ma main qui me démange. Sinon, je devrai recommencer et cela je ne l'accepte pas. Je me lève et cours à la cuisine afin de me préparer une infusion de thé. Je n'ai pas mangé à midi, je commence à fatiguer de travailler sans interruption. Je reste les yeux sur la bouilloire en attendant que l'eau soit à bonne température, rien de fascinant mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire à cet instant.

Je m'endors sur ma main quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit me faisant sursauter violemment. L'impudent va regretter de me déranger en pause capitale. Je fonce sur la porte et l'ouvre sans grâce. Ginny se tient sur le seuil, un ravissant sourire aux lèvres. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle en pinçait pour Blaise. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais maintenant qu'il est en couple avec Ronald, je ne sais plus ce qu'il en est. Je me sens un peu perdu.

__Salut Draco, je te dérange _?

__Eh bien, j'étudie un dossier pour un TD, quand à Ronald et Blaise, ils sont en ballade, ne me demande pas où, je n'en sais fichtrement rien_.

Elle secoue la tête en riant doucement. Puis elle me dépasse et s'oriente vers le salon. Je soupire intérieurement, si je tarde à reprendre mon travail, je ne pourrai pas m'y remettre à temps. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

__Tu ne bosses pas ce week-end _? Je demande en la retrouvant sur le canapé.

__Je me suis avancée, j'ai du temps pour aujourd'hui et demain_.

__Tu as bien de la chance, je peine sur une étude avec une sage-femme hystérique_.

Vas-y Draco, fais passer le message explicitement. Mais elle ouvre de grands yeux bleus, me signifiant de lui raconter les tenants et les aboutissants. Je ne me sens pas le courage de déblatérer sur mes devoirs et perdre mon temps. Je m'installe, malgré tout sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et consens à lui accorder quelques minutes.

__Laisse tombé, une histoire à tourner en bourrique. Bon, et toi comment vas-tu ?_

__On ne peut mieux. Tu es allé voir Harry hier non_ ?

__En effet, nous avons eu notre premier cours. Ton ami est quelqu'un de…comment dire…peu sûr de lui_.

__Il ne montrait pas cette image en boîte de nu_it, dit-elle en affichant une mine étonnée._ C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point il a changé physiquement. Avant il était petit et tout maigre. Il souffrait de mal nutrition._

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise qu'elle ressasse l'enfance d'Harry ainsi mais je ne l'interromps pas et elle semble vouloir continuer.

__Quand nous étions ensemble et que Harry était puni, nous nous promettions tous de le sauver de cet enfer. Et tu vois, étrangement j'aurais pu oublier un jour cet enfant sans avenir avec un passé atroce. Mais, de le revoir ce jour-là, j'ai eu comme un choc._

__Il est resté un être humain avec ses blessures et ses joies._

__Oui, je sais mais…d'accord nous aimions Harry mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le revoir, je ne veux pas qu'il nous envoie ce sale passé à la figure. Je crois que nous serons plus heureux sans lui, _confesse-t-elle en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roux.

Je reste figé sur place. Ginny a une petite moue d'excuse sur sa jolie bouille. Mais pourtant, ce qu'elle vient de dire est un petit dur à comprendre. Harry semblait plus qu'important pour cette bande de mômes. Pourquoi ne veut-elle plus avoir à faire à lui ? Se reprocherait-elle un secret d'enfance ? Ou est-elle simplement mal à l'aise avec la différence entre le Harry maltraité et le prodige Harry ?

__Tu n'es pas obligée de le fréquenter de nouveau, mais je pense que Hermione, Ronald et Théo en sont plutôt satisfaits non ?_

__C'est étrange, Harry et moi avions le même âge mais ce sont surtout les autres qui se sont rapprochés de lui_.

Ginny est une petite intelligente mais je sens que dans le passé, elle a été mise un peu à l'écart. Peut-être bien au profit du jeune Potter. Mais je me rappelle Dean Thomas et j'enclenche une conversation qui tournerait à son avantage.

__Je peux comprendre ta réaction et il ne faut pas que tu te concentres là-dessus. Harry et toi avez grandi et mûri. Il a d'autres centres d'intérêt ainsi que toi. Regarde-toi, tu es intéressante, belle et intelligente, qui ne voudrait pas de toi dans son entourage ?_

__Toi par exemple ?_

Elle emprunte le mauvais chemin.

__Je suis ton ami Ginny, c'est sûr qu'on passe de bons moments ensembles_.

Son visage exprime un sentiment déçu ? Peut-être me suis-je trompé ? Blaise ne l'intéresse pas, non ce n'était pas lui mais moi. J'ancre mes yeux dans son bleu azur et je sens que je peux me confier à elle. L'étudiante est très intelligente et vive.

__D'ailleurs un ami d'Harry te trouve plutôt à son goût._

__Tu mens _! Rit-elle en rosissant légèrement.

J'ai un doute soudain. Je crois que la belle, dernière d'une fratrie composée essentiellement de frères, n'a pas eu l'occasion d'exprimer sa féminité. Et maintenant, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle se dévoile avec plaisir.

__Pas du tout, il est venu jusqu'à la faculté rien que pour avoir ton nom. Je ne voulais pas interférer, mais il a l'air vraiment bien._

__Un ami d'Harry tu dis ? Il était là le soir du nouvel an ?_

__Oui, je te laisse deviner. Et je vois dans tes yeux que tu penses savoir lequel, _je la taquine en la poussant à s'interroger sur ce Dean Thomas.

__Pour t'avouer, j'ai remarqué le grand noir avec un sourire éclatant mais je doute que ce soit celui-là, il n'est pas pour moi._

Loupé mon pauvre Draco. Ce n'était même pas pour toi. Je rirai de ma propre bêtise si j'étais seul.

__Il ne sera pour personne d'autre alors._

__C'est pas vrai, c'est lui !_

__Je n'ai rien affirmé._

J'éclate de rire. Elle est extrêmement rafraichissante et sa présence est la bienvenue tout d'un coup. Elle essaie de se renseigner mais je reste muet et nous passons un bon moment ensemble. Elle me fait faire une pause obligatoire et je l'en remercie. Puis quand elle s'apprête à prendre congé, elle se tourne vers moi.

__Tu es gay, Draco._

__Je suis autant flagrant que cela _? J'interroge ironiquement. Elle avait pu avoir l'information par son frère. Rien d'exceptionnel. _Le grand désespoir de mon père quand il l'apprendra_.

__Les cours pour Harry, c'est aussi pour lui, n'est-ce pas _?

__Pour qui d'autre ? Je ne donne des cours qu'à ton ami, en tout cas aux dernières nouvelles_.

Mais oui, j'ai très bien compris sa remarque, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais je fais tout comme. Harry est hétérosexuel, en couple avec sa Pansy et je ne regarderai plus ses fesses adorablement mises en valeur dans ses pantalons larges.

__Fais le malin Malfoy_.

__Tu comptes prendre racine dans mon salon ? Non, parce que, il faut que je prévois un gros pot pour que tu puisses t'épanouir comme toute plante qui se…_

__Adieu Malfoy !_

Elle claque la porte en partant. Son caractère sulfureux n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Pauvre futur compagnon de Ginny Weasley. Après tout, c'est bien de prendre le bonheur là où il se trouve. Et le mien ? Je repars à la cuisine et recommence à chauffer l'eau de mon thé. Cette fois, je vais le boire et ensuite je me remettrai …peut-être au travail. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de potasser ce week-end. Une vraie loque.

**Harry POV**

Je ne suis pas peu fière de moi. J'ai appris l'alphabet par cœur. Je me le récite en boucle dans ma tête. Par contre une autre conversation trotte aussi dans ma tête. Et plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'appréhende la suite. Cette petite peste de Pansy m'a bien eu avec son restaurant la vendredi dernier. Je suis resté bouche bée devant ses affirmations. Je ne me connaissais pas aussi bien qu'elle.

_Début flash-back_

__Nous sommes amis Harry, tu es tout pour moi, tu le sais ça _?

Elle avait commencé ainsi. Elle appuyait sur mes sentiments.

__Accessoirement amants auss_i, j'avais rajouté en riant.

__Ce n'est pas normal, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu disais sur Seamus. J'ai remarqué que tu observais beaucoup les réactions des autres._

__Essentiellement quand ça te concerne._

__Menteur_, accusait-elle en lâchant sa fourchette qui finit sa course dans la salade. _Tu regardes les garçons Harry, uniquement eux _!

__Mais c'est du délire, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, tu penses que je sui attiré par…les mecs. Mince Pansy, je couche avec toi !_

__Jolie façon de formuler notre relation._

Je soupirai impulsivement. Où voulait-elle en venir exactement ? Je caressai sa main dans l'espoir de me faire pardonner ma phrase maladroite.

__Tu n'es pas obligé d'être efféminé pour être gay, Harry_.

__Pansy, tu empruntes un chemin tortueux, je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons_.

Elle haussa les épaules et nous continuons de manger tout en discutant de sujets différents. Au moment du dessert, elle me félicite encore pour mon premier cours.

__Ce Draco me semble bien, non ?_

__Il est, à mon avis, excellent_, ajoutai-je en me remémorant ses yeux argentés.

__En tant que professeur _?

__Ne recommence pas Pansy, Draco est beau, certes mais ça s'arrête là_.

__Tu devrais t'entendre Harry,_ arguait-elle toute fière. _Je viens de te demander s'il était excellent en tant que professeur particulier et ta première réaction est de me parler de sa beauté_.

A cet instant, j'ai eu envie de m'enfuir du restaurant. Sans elle.

_Fin flash-back_

Depuis cette soirée au restaurant, nous ne nous sommes plus embrassés. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? A part tout le reste ? J'ai aimé faire l'amour avec Pansy, oui j'ai vraiment aimé. Enfin, je crois. J'ai surtout aimé lui donner du plaisir. Mais c'est une réaction naturelle, elle d'abord, non ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Aimerai-je vraiment regarder le postérieur des garçons jolis ? Pour Draco Malfoy, ce n'est pas ses fesses que j'aime admirer mais plutôt ses yeux. Ils sont tellement captivants qu'ils en sont merveilleux. Mais qu'est-ce que je me raconte ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que j'atterris devant la petite superette où je dois acheter du dentifrice. Ordre de Pansy chérie. Pour une fois, j'ai été à deux doigts de lui dire d'y aller elle-même. Mais pas dans ce froid, qu'elle reste au chaud. Mais le pire c'est que j'ai dû m'éloigner du campus, la nôtre est exceptionnellement fermée pour cause d'inventaire. Quelle idée de la faire un dimanche !

La chaleur du magasin est agréable. Je trouve rapidement la marque, grâce à l'emballage, de mon amie et me dirige à la caisse tout en prenant un paquet de bonbons à la menthe.

Deux étudiants, enfin je pense, sont devant moi. Je capte les pupilles dilatées du premier. Ils sont shootés. Ils disent des blagues et s'esclaffent fort. La caissière a un regard de reproche.

__Il était au parc_, dit le premier une fois calmé de sa blague vaseuse.

__Avec lui _?

__Ils se tenaient par la main, je te jure, sur le coup j'ai eu envie de leur arracher les couilles_.

Malgré moi, j'écoute. Et si je comprends bien, il a vu deux garçons gays dans le grand parc de Londres. Je me sens mal. J'avais cru que l'homosexualité était à peu près entrée dans les mœurs, en tout cas en Angleterre. Si je suis homo, serais-je dans la catégorie des parias ? Cette perspective ne m'enchante pas du tout.

__Tu aurais été mal, imagine, il n'aura servi à rien après_, rajoute le deuxième.

Sa phrase me laisse perplexe.

__C'était moi l'année dernière, tu entends ! Et maintenant, il s'est entiché d'un rouquin hideux_.

Un rouquin ? Et si je comprends bien, il en pince pour l'autre. Je voix que la queue se rapproche de la caisse.

__Oui mais c'est la vie_…

__Non, ce n'est pas la vie_, crache le premier un brin énervé. _Il est à moi, et l'autre n'est pas un obstacle, en tout cas, il ne le sera plus._

__Mais tu veux vraiment avoir Blaise ? Après tout, il ne s'est rien passé entre vous_.

Il ne répond pas, ils paient leurs articles. Alors que j'assimile les paroles. Blaise, ne serait-ce pas l'ami de Draco ? Blaise, justement, qui s'est amouraché de Ron. Ce même Ron qui est roux. Mon ami d'enfance. Les deux shootés disparaissent dehors alors que je trépigne sur place pour que la caissière se dépêche. Le paquet de bonbons ne passent pas, son code barre est trop abîmé.

__C'est pas grave, je la presse. Laissez-le sur le côté._

__J'en ai pour une petite minute, j'appelle mon collègue qui…_

__Non, non vraiment, ne vous donnez pas cette peine._

Elle hausse les épaules et le pose devant elle. Je lance les pièces sur le tapis et lui rétorque qu'elle garde la monnaie pour 2 centimes. Je cours au froid et je cherche du regard les deux excités. Evidemment, la nuit est tombée. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Ils sont complètement allumés. La drogue réduit la vitesse de réaction, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est cette caissière qui aurait dû accélérer la cadence ! Bon, ça ne sert à rien de s'en prendre à elle, la pauvre ne fait que son travail. J'en crierai presque de frustration. Il faut que je prévienne Ron au plus vite. Ces types me paraissaient un peu louches. Surtout celui qui avait l'air d'en pinçait pour le fameux Blaise. Je retourne à la cité universitaire en courant et quand je parviens à notre chambre je suis essoufflé comme si je venais de courir un mini-marathon. Pansy se moque de moi.

__Tu as peur du noir maintenant pour rentrer en courant ?_

__Tu sais la superette après la librairie Spencer ? C'est là que je suis allé, _dis-je en balançant le tube de dentifrice sur le lit.

__On t'a cherché des problèmes _? S'inquiète-t-elle aussitôt.

__Pas moi mais je crois que Ron va bientôt se retrouver hors course_.

__Ron ? Ton ami d'enfance ? Tu l'a vu là-bas ?_

Je secoue la tête par la négative. Je lui explique alors les deux jeunes gens dans la file d'attente à la caisse et leur conversation incongrue. Enfin, pas tant que cela pour moi puisque je suis inquiet pour mon ami.

__Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le fait qu'il soit drogué, je n'aime pas la façon d'agir de certaines personnes sous l'emprise de stupéfiants_.

__Oui_, approuve ma compagne._ Je me souviens de Grégory, ce n'était pas beau à…_

__On s'en fiche de Greg_, je la coupe pour éviter des souvenirs douloureux. _Il faut que j'en parle à Ron._

__D'accord mais tu n'as pas son numéro de téléphone, comment tu vas faire ?_

Je me pince l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. Et si je m'inquiétais pour rien ? Peut-être pas, le ton de l'amoureux de Blaise ne m'avait pas particulièrement plu. Il paraissait avoir un certain ressentiment pour mon rouquin. Ron n'est pas un méchant garçon. En tout cas, il ne l'était pas quand nous étions enfants. Et je ne sais pas s'il se défendra face à l'ennemi acharné. Pansy me propose de me rendre à l'université de droit le lendemain après les cours et d'attendre soit Draco, soit Ginny. Ron est souvent chez Draco et Blaise, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et si je trouve Ginny, elle me conduira directement à lui.

__Mais, je vais me retrouver seul avec eux_, je commente d'une voix blanche.

__C'est une bonne occasion, Harry chéri, tu as besoin de faire table rase du passé, profites-en_, me conseille Pansy en se calant contre moi.

Puisque, j'irai le soir, je lui demande ce qu'elle va faire. Elle m'annonce que Seamus lui a proposé un cinéma si elle était libre. Je la taquine un peu.

__Tu ne lui aurai pas envoyé la perche par hasard _?

__Du tout, il m'a dit que ce serait en tout bien, tout honneur_.

__Dis-moi la vérité Pansy, j'ai servi de trait d'union entre ton traumatisme et ta vie future, je me trompe _?

Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Nous avions besoin de ce lien affectif pour nous rendre compte de nos véritables envies. Mais mon cœur ne se fissure pas, au contraire. Je la vois sourire. Je souris également.

__Nous avons joué le même rôle_.

__Et j'en suis ravi, Seamus a beaucoup de chance, tu lui diras_.

Elle rougit. Je l'entraine avec moi sur le lit et bataille gentiment avec elle. Ses éclats de rire me réchauffent le cœur. J'ai quand même un drôle d'arrière goût de cette conversation. J'ai l'espoir que sa nouvelle relation ne l'éloignera pas trop de moi. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à vivre sans elle. C'est encore un peu ambigu dans mon cœur. Avant de dormir, je lui chuchote que je l'aime, elle me répond qu'elle aussi. Nous, c'est plus fort qu'un simple baiser ou une étreinte intime dans un lit. Oui, beaucoup plus.

Au matin de lundi, j'ai une vive appréhension au fond de moi. La veille, je tenais absolument à avertir Ron de cette discussion mais maintenant, je doute. Je n'ai pas vu Ron depuis presque 10 ans à part le soir de la Saint Sylvestre. Pour qui va-t-i l me prendre ? Un fou furieux très certainement. Le cours de danse classique me plonge dans mes songes et mon professeur me reprend à plusieurs reprises. Je vois Dumbledore passer devant les vitres de la salle à ce moment. A coup sûr, il va gentiment me réprimander et m'intimer de me concentrer en cours. A c'est sûr, c'est une excellente chose que d'être dans l'établissement dont le directeur est votre arrière-grand-père. Je ne me sens pas du tout surveillé. Bon, de toute façon ma souplesse me facilite la tache, je manque légèrement de technique. Et mon gros souci au moment même est que je n'aime pas du tout le classique. J'ai souvent l'impression de perdre mon temps. J'ai eu le malheur de me plaindre tout haut un jour et le professeur m'a rabroué si vertement que je n'ai plus osé ouvrir la bouche depuis. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle entièrement raison, le classique m'aide beaucoup dans la conception de mes chorégraphie et surtout dans la manière d'assembler les pas afin que cela reste plus fluide. Car si j'aime composer mes pas, j'adore les exécuter. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol, d'évoluer dans un autre monde où je ne m'exprime qu'avec mon corps.

A la pause de midi, n'ayant qu'une demi-heure, je décide d'acheter rapidement un sandwich. Je croise Dean qui attend pour s'en procurer un également. Je le rejoins en souriant.

__Grosse journée aujourd'hui _?

__Je hais le lundi, si j'étais dieu, je supprimerai le lundi. Mes profs ont tous pété un crayon ce matin_, critique-t-il avec amusement._ Tu sais ce que j'aimerai ? Que nous soyons payés pour aller en cours._

__Tu n'es pas le premier à émettre l'idée_.

__Au fait_, continue-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens avec sérieux._ Où es-tu ce soir ? Pansy sort avec Seamus. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, pourtant_…

__Seamus t'expliquera mieux que moi j'en suis sûr, en ce qui me concerne, je vais voir Ginny Weasley. Enfin, j'espère la voir_.

Son visage change du tout au tout. Mais bien sûr, cette petite rouquine ne le laisse pas indifférent. Allez Harry, explique-toi avant de finir brûler sur un buchet.

__Je compte qu'elle m'emmène auprès de son frère Ron, c'est lui que je dois voir absolument_.

Je ne veux pas m'éterniser sur le pourquoi de cette visite. Je hoche la tête comme si il était dans la confession et je stoppe la conversation ici. Je le vois hésiter, je commande mon repas, et sans l'attendre je prends la même chose pour lui. Je paie.

__Attends Harry, tiens _!

Il me tend un billet et je refuse en levant la main. Il me remercie. Et je commence à amorcer ma retraite. Il me suit du regard.

__Tu es sûr de la voir ce soir _? demande-t-il en me rattrapant.

__En tout cas j'en ai l'espoir, pourq_uoi ?

__Tu pourras lui donner_…il ouvre son sac à dos, sort un rouleau crème et me le tend. _Ceci, s'il te plaît_.

__Mais avec plaisir mon cher_.

Cette fois, je me recule en courant. Je n'ai plus que 15 min pour manger et rejoindre ma salle.

Vers 15 heures, je sors de mon dernier cours et me précipite pour monter dans le premier bus en direction du centre ville. La faculté de droit n'est pas loin. J'ai déjà pris ce trajet, la première fois.

Je descends lentement et reste planté sur le trottoir. Est-ce toujours une bonne idée ? Elle aussi va me prendre pour un fou. J'avance et monte les marches de l'entrée. Je compte l'intercepter aux grandes portes. Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre, une chevelure rousse se distingue dans la foule des étudiants. Je capture la manche de son manteau. Elle fronce les sourcils en se positionnant face à moi. Elle n'a l'air réjoui de me voir. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Nous n'étions pas très proches étant enfants et pourtant, j'aimais sa compagnie, elle et Hermione étaient mes soleils.

__Bonjour Ginny_.

__Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici _?

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus directe. Je me retrouve muet de gêne devant ses yeux inquisiteurs.

__Je voudrai juste voir Ron, c'est…assez important_.

__Il ne doit pas être à la maison, je pense qu'il est chez Blaise. C'est pressé à ce soir _?

Elle se tient extrêmement droite et je me sens comme un misérable. Son comportement a raison, nous n'avons plus rien en commun. Dois-je insister pour Ron ou les laisser faire leur vie ?

__C'est la dernière fois Ginny, je t'en prie_.

Ses yeux prennent une lueur étrange. Son visage s'adoucit et elle esquisse un petit sourire.

__Tu disais toujours ça avant, toujours la dernière fois_, murmure-t-elle au milieu du brouhaha de cette fin d'après-midi.

__Tu as raison, j'ai souvent menti_…

__Toujours ! Tu as toujours menti Har_ry ! Accuse-t-elle plus fort.

Je baisse les yeux de soumission. Elle a entièrement raison. Elle vient de planter une tague dans un cœur saigné à blanc. Jamais Pansy ne m'a accusé. Jamais. Oui, peut-être mais elle n'a jamais vécu à mes côtés à cette période. Une main douce passe sous mon coude et m'entraine hors du bâtiment. Nous marchons longuement sans parler, à vitesse constante sans échanger un seul mot. Mais je sens une légère pression sur mon bras. Puis nous arrivons devant une résidence neuve. Elle tape un code et nous montons des marches. Elle sonne à une porte quelconque. Un ravissant sourire nous ouvre. J'en tombe à la renverse. Draco Malfoy, en survêtement, nous accueille d'un air surpris.

__Ginny…Harry_.

__Salut Draco, Harry voudrait voir Ron, il est ici _?

__Il sont sortis pour le moment mais ils reviendront dans la soirée_, répond-t-il mal à l'aise.

Ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi. J'en rirai presque du comique de la situation. Je me sens comme un intrus entre les deux amis. Car, cela ne fait aucun doute, ils sont amis, proches je dirai. Je me racle la gorge.

__Bon, tant pis, ce sera pour…pour une autre fois. Merci Gin_ny.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

__Tu as dit que c'était important, Draco, il ne peut pas l'attendre avec toi ?_

Je suis grillé. Que fait-elle ? Le regard gris de Draco Malfoy me concerte directement. Je m'y noie. Oui, je veux bien rester avec lui. Seul à seul. Mais avant…

* * *

J'espère que ça plait toujours, à bientôt. Bisous


End file.
